100 Days in the Life of Ms Doormat
by Secludedindarkness
Summary: "How could she trust the words of anyone proclaiming love, when all love had ever brought her was a realization that she was inadequate in most ways. Her fear had been instilled already. The trauma had been inflicted. She was stunted from embracing the warmth the woman had offered then, and she hated herself all the more for it."
1. Chapter 1: The Doormat

**So my story got deleted for the inappropriate summary (Scoff) do these people honestly think that nine year olds are reading fanfiction?**

**Sometimes internet folk are preposterously FUCKING stupid. But whatever.**

**anyways...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Doormat

_Who are you, to tell us who we are_  
_Who are you, you're a fiend, you're a liar, _  
_And I will summon the hands of a fighter, _  
_And you will know, who we are_

_ "If Not For Ourselves"- Woe is Me_

* * *

If there was a God, he was one sick, sick, cynical, perverted, basta-

"Mogami-san. I do hope my lesson is sufficient to holding your attention. I do understand you simply find Fuwa-kun's track record much more riveting, but humor me." The collective giggles from the simpering idiots, I called classmates filled the room, and I remembered that none of them must've noticed yet.

They hadn't noticed the change in me, but they would now.

The rigidity I was sure my posture had taken was enough of a tip off, but the severe temperature switch was a bullet through the foot. I noticed their eyes drift almost hesitantly back and forth in question to the sudden tense atmosphere unknowing of it's origin at the back of the room- where I resided.

_That's right, you will piss yourself. _

_I am_

_Angry._

Now years before this occurrence testimonies from any self-respecting classmate of Kyoko Mogami (this would exclude ninety-five percent of the women), would testify to her mostly cheery and extremely bright manner. Never in existence had one of them seen her angry.

Never had they seen her exude any sort of black miasma.

Never had any of them cried as a result of her eyes meeting theirs.

That is, until now.

I could feel the little apparitions, that I had somehow come to terms with between now and what had occurred yesterday, twirl excitedly around my body. They slid over my shoulders like armor and the tentative grip they had on my backbone forced my posture into aggression.

I was a force not to be trifled with, and it seemed that now that the idiot of all human born idiocy had woken me from my asinine behavior- I'd have to reeducate all of these fools on this manner.

The smile that curled my lips was simply devilish.

That's right tremble Koenji, tremble in those damn Gucci boots! I know it was you who pushed me into the mud third year in grade school! I know and I WILL HAVE REVENGE YOU HARPIE!

Oh, that may have been too strong.

None in the classroom could explain why the class Madonna Koenji Erika had just fainted, but chances were the pissed off permeating teen in the back of the classroom was somehow connected. They all whipped around quickly to the force curling the hair at the back of their necks and the distinct sound of a whimper passed through the lips of the unsuspecting Ishibashi Yuusei.

_Whimp._

I grinned as my eyes, which I am sure were reflecting numerous propositions on human expiration locked firmly with the sniveling boy, and he promptly withered in his seat. The rest seeing the magnitude of my newfound anger turned quickly from my line of sight and if I was right in my observations, even the resident ex-Yankee Makino Honami was shivering slightly in her Docs.

Oh yes, I would make sure they all knew I was NOT a presence to be scoffed at any longer. I'd spent years under the foot of these idiots, day in and day out and the only reason I'd even put up with the garbage that fell from their invalid mouths was for the sake of THE IDIOT THAT SHALT NOT BE NAMED.

My incendiary attitude upped a notch or two and down went the temp in the room. The entire class, I had them reduced to terrified wrecks in a few moments. The ability was a rabble-rousing surge of power.

Now to deal with the leader of this pack of idiots. I didn't know who the hell he thought he was, but he'd be sure to remember himself the next time he spoke to me in any sort of familiar way. He didn't have the safeguard of knowing the previous, more idiotic me, so really there was no excuse for his little disapproving attitude.

Look here you! My eyes flamed. Gold burning molten in my irises as I turned slowly and the wisps of raven black hair framing my face shift in regard to the grudges swirling dangerously around me, I locked eyes with the new Home Room teacher.

The pupils in his forest green eyes widened and he sucked in a breath as we made eye contact for the first time this year- given it was the first day of class, but STILL. I bored into his gaze refusing to back down as I glared my own determination into his shocked gaze.

I lessened the extremity of my defiance and my gaze slid lazily over the board. _Sixteenth Century Political Science, Europe- Niccolo Machiavelli _

Ah.

I smiled nicely at the quote written neatly in English on the board, and read aloud, much to the shock of both the man standing earnestly confused and to the shivering fools.

"_The ends justify the means." _The English I'd spoken seemed to shock the class even more as I mulled over that statement, and just how significantly it fit with the current turn of events in my life. My smile dropped slightly as the realization took over that I had been a means to an end. I had been a damn tool. But no more, there would be no false conjecture spat at me any longer, and if the look in my eyes didn't convey it to every single one of these meandering invalids then I'd spend the rest of my knowable existence ensuring that they understood that Mogami Kyoko was not a girl to be trifled with.

I would be a goddamn hurricane,

And I'd blow their houses into the realm of Hades.

A cold smile graced my lips as my mind conjured another excerpt from _The Prince, _the emerald green I held locked in sight, widening as I spoke.

"_All men are evil and they are always going to act according to the wickedness of their spirits whenever they have free scope._ I much prefer this quote _Sensei._" The other's looked on in confusion, unknowing of the words I'd just spoken or the implied insult, but the man as infuriating as he was, he did.

I watched him swallow slightly as I brushed the long bangs from my vision and fixed him with a glare.

"Trust me, I find your dictation on sixteenth century cowards, much more appetizing than that mongrel's race horse record, but forgive me if the clouds win out over your _history _lesson." The class gasped collectively as I fixed a hardened glare on the man, particularly when I mentioned the idiot. In fact about half the class (women of course) growled lowly in defense of the cad. I turned back to those with just as icy a look of contempt and quickly they were cowed.

_Pathetic._

I smiled again as I stared up at the name on the board and the slightly rigid stance of the hulking man at the front of the room. The whisper of fear hung about the room as he placed the chalk flat on the desk before him, this colossal stature bending at the waist as he leaned forward and locked eyes with me.

For a moment I quaked with an unexplainable terror, a fleeting excitement that was simply exhilarating. I noticed offhandedly that the man was handsome- excessively so. The green eyes then must've been product of his foreign blood. He stared me down unmovable in his dominance, but I looked on blandly into his gaze. My smile tugging lazily at the corner of my lips as I tapped the end of my pen- metronome like- on the end of my desk counting the moments he could hold out before he lost it.

The effect seemed to generate enough tension in the entire class to cause them severe nerve attention as I noticed several of them began to sweat in agony of the viscous silence. They would be easy to convince, it seemed they had already gotten the gist of my changed behavior.

Mogami Kyoko, had finally snapped and now there would be hell to pay.

The emerald green irises glinted a malevolent cold jade as he regarded me, and I smiled lightly in response to his clear dislike.

Good, I hate you too, you shallow pompous airhead. I would not yield to any

Foolish man again, and he sure as hell better understand that. Being first in the national mock exams was good for something, every once in a while. Normally I would study diligently in response to the teachings of a fellow scholar, but his flashy appearance, that fake smile of his and everything he did that screamed "ladies-man" hit far to close to my strike out zone. Even more so, his commanding gaze rubbed me in all the wrong places.

So yes, Mogami Kyoko has now just earned a new enemy.

"_Ne, Sensei…"_

BANG!

**SCREECH**

The loud bang of my text book against the hard wood floor of the classroom in the dense silence, conjured sounds reminiscent of several Halloween movies and Jason Vorhees in full garb. Sudo Yuka, worst of all of them, seemed to scream herself into a fit of tears and the tall teacher having kept a steady gaze with me throughout the match for dominance broke contact in an effort to subdue the hysterical child.

"_Machiavelli did seem to have one thing right." _My voice cut through the dramatics of the frightened girl, and the moment of reprieve was ended as I settled all the weight of my grudges in the classroom, the swirl of black apparitions bursting forth explosively, latching onto every human soul in the premise. They held all firmly in place as I giggled a terrible tinkling sound, reaching for my bag and securing it against my side, dipping ever slightly to retrieve my textbook.

A glance at the clock and I glided briskly past all the frozen students eyeing me terror stricken in accordance with their own restricted movement. I held back my own self satisfied cackle of humor at the sheer terror displayed on their faces ignoring the fact that I really must have lost my damn mind, to be abusing such innocent-

_She always sticks to him, it's so fucking annoying!_

_ Ugly, nerds should know their place. Seriously_

_ I really can't even see why he'd bother with her, she's not cute at all. I mean I'd much rather have someone like Shoko-san. She's so womanly ya'know._

_**"Who'd want a plain-jane like that with no sex appeal. I mean seriously, it's awesome that she managed to give me an excuse to move out though. Now I can spend all the extra time I get when I leave that god forsaken house with you Aki-san."**_

_** "Shou, that's terrible. Doesn't she help you with your training and exercise regime, not to mention keep you up to par in school?"**_

_** "As she should have, I mean what am I suppose to do everything myself. I am a prince Aki-san, how can you expect me to stay first in the district and at the top of the grade without a little extra. In plus, it isn't as if she is unwilling."**_

_** "Yes, but you really don't need to be forcing all the work on her now, especially since you'll be living separately from now on."**_

_** "Maa, maa, you're right Aki-san. I'll just have you take care of me."**_

The sickening drop of my stomach as I'd heard those words uttered from the mouth of the man I'd devoted my entire life to had woken my brain from the stupid coma that love had placed it in.

Never again would I be victim to the deceiving nature of man. I would not trust the fake smiles of these surface friendships that were so predominant in high school as I never had, but now I knew for damn sure that not a single one of these frivolous relationships that existed whether between man or woman held any merit what so ever for me.

People were always assuming things about me, and all I'd ever done to suffice their assumptions was turn a blind eye to their cruelty, in effect from saving them from the regret at treating someone so horribly. But no, they would not feel that regret, because no one could truly care for someone like me. It wasn't some sort of exaggeration, I could only point out a trend in these happenings to myself as I approached the kneeling teacher, still frozen from my super natural chains.

My mother was supposed to love me.

She did not, in fact she hated me for all she was worth.

My best friend, and supposed true love, someone I had done nothing but sacrificed for, used me, and scorned me as an unappealing pawn to his own selfish gains.

I was either cursed, or I was simply not meant to be in cohorts with things like love.

_Then so be it, God. _

_I will scorn love and abstain from any movement of emotions from these obnoxious whelps I call classmates._

_I will be the immovable, impassable force of dispassion. I will garner my hate against that man, and seal away all traces of the weak little girl that mother despised so much,_

_And I will ensure that each and every breath giving soul in these people is aware that my name is Mogami Kyoko-_

I reached my sensei's side and gave a light pat on his shoulder as I cemented his immobility with three extra grudges and regarded him with the most contempt I could conjure in one soul withering gaze.

"_It is most definitely more beneficial to be feared, than loved. _Is't that right Tsuruga-sensei?_" _

- _And I am not a fucking doormat._

* * *

__**I pretty much have to repost everything.**

**lolololololol**

**hey at least i have a new computer**

_Sid_


	2. Chapter 2: The Doormat Coups D'etat

Hurr hurr chapter 2 :P

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doormat Coups D'etat

_Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through  
Make waves...  
You crash a symbol hard  
Follow no one, always play the wrong card_

_ "I'll Hold My Breath"- Ellie Goulding_

* * *

To say Tsuruga Ren was shocked and appalled by his first day of teaching his Freshmen High school class, would be a invariable understatement. He was downright bewildered.

What on earth had he done to warrant such downright contempt from the girl, he'd no idea, but one thing was for sure from her parting look.

_She was out for blood. _And the poor greenhorn teacher was positive that wasn't implying "cola" like his incorrigible co-worker was convinced. The handsome twenty-three year old mused silently over his entire lesson, and anything he might've done to provoke her to think poorly of him.

Ren's train of thought was suddenly cut short as the soft murmur of his friend's voice talking into the desk phone, suddenly became frantic, rising in volume.

"Ahhh, what was that Fuwa-san? No, no she attended as regular today, why? She did what? Has her mother been contacted? She, no ma'am, I don't know. Yes. I'll be sure to. Thank you.- Haaaah?"

The bespectacled man sighed heavily into his hands before, taking down a few notes on a sticky pad and rising from his seat, running a hand through his hair in a clear show of frustration. Rightfully concerned, Ren lifted an eyebrow in acquiescence to listen to the man's issue. When that didn't work, seeing as the older man floundered between two invisible choices, he out right asked.

"What happened Yashiro-san?"

A moment more of hesitation, then-

"Ahhh, it seems our top student has just vacated from her current place of residence, and her "guardians" seem to be in a panic."

"Her parent's you mean?"

"No, she had a mother, but…" Yukihito Yashiro was fickle when needed, and almost always with student information. Ren guessed it went along with the whole school counselor thing- they had to be _Confidential_ as Yashiro had once said.

Accepting the somewhat rousing statement, Ren pressed on.

"And so? What are we to do now?" Yashiro gave him a look for that. he smiled a bit sheepishly and reworded the statement.

"What course of action do we take?" He asked in a more sincere tone, and Yashiro sighed heavily. Somehow Ren couldn't help feeling bad for the poor man, he'd had a bad day sure, but Yashiro-san was at odds with a possible missing person. He searched the older man's face as he ran his hands through the mess of ash brown hair repetitively and resorted to sitting back down with a huff.

"Nothing."

Now _that _was shocking, coming from this man's mouth.

He was _always _doing something in regards to helping- whether it be student or parent. The guy just had a calling for it, or at least that's how it seemed to Ren since graduate school, when the two had roomed together briefly.

To say that he could do nothing, in such a situation where not only the parent's were worried, but there was the possibility of the students livelihood in danger, was probably agonizing for the man.

Ren could see it in his posture as well when the phone conversation had started- Yashiro knew this girl and the familiarity with her was clearly causing the worry to escalate. So then why could he do nothi-

"Her mother isn't currently present in her life, but she granted partial custody to the Fuwa's in part because the couple plan's to eventually bring her into the family through marriage. However the conditions only stipulate their authority over her in case of legal consent and schooling. There is nothing on her living arrangements."

Ren gazed on, half in recognition of the wordy explanation, but in total loss of the point of the conversation. Yashiro stared hard into the fogged glass of the faculty work room, and let out a breath before clarifying.

"Meaning, that she doesn't care where her daughter is, so long as she is not bothering her with anything. She has been informed that the girl is missing from her home, but is not concerned so long as she is attending school." His gaze hardened over at the end of his explanation and he fished around in his pocket for something.

Pulling forth a packet of cigarettes, Yukihito strode over to the window, slamming it open, causing the poor glass to rattle in its pane with the threat to shatter. Lighting up the innocent fag, the thirty one year old took a long suffering drag of the poor thing before spitting out the smoke as he huffed again in irritation.

Ren was lost to the despair of his friend, unsure of how to diffuse the bomb he'd seemed to unknowingly trip over. He needn't have worried though as his friend turned to him in sudden excitement. A look of epiphany gracing his features.

"Ah, That's right! Ren, she's in your class. Tell me did you notice anything abnormal about her this morning?" The faithful look of concern painted the bespectacled man's face and Ren politely, although bluntly informed him of his lack of information.

"Yashiro-san, I must know her name before you ask me questions about her." He deadpanned as the older man laughed lightly and instead turned away from him ruffling through papers on his desk until he procured a single though bulky folder.

Handing it to Ren, he shook his head slightly in mock disapproval.

"Really Ren, I'd thought you'd do your homework. Or at least make an attempt at learning your students."

"Yashiro-san, I just began, literally this is my first day if you weren't aware." Yashiro laughed aloud at the peevish tick in his eyebrow result of the teasing.

"Hai, hai. No matter, the file there is hers, and no it isn't because of her trouble record rather the opposite. She's quite the all-star player in terms of academia, though it isn't all she's got quite a track-record proverbial and literal. She ran best in her district all three years of middle school, and was supposed to be joining the track team here, but oddly enough she hasn't shown up all week for the tryouts. As well as her sports record in her extensive list of side jobs, though she was prohibited, she received a special work permit under the consent of her principal in middle school that transferred here. All of that seems already pretty ridiculous for a first year in high school, but on top of that she's seemed to have been nominated four times consecutively as a top choice for the foreign exchange program connect with an American College scholarship association, since she took her TOEIC in her first year of middle school and scored well above proficiency, since then it-"

The explanation of the no doubt amazing girl's academic career went on, but Ren zoned out completely at the mention of the girls English speaking capabilities. Something from Yashiro's earlier conversation seemed to meander through his thoughts in a clear sign that he was on the verge of realizing something.

_"-what was that Fuwa-san?-"_

_ "-she's in your class."_

_ "-she took her TOEIC in her first year of middle school and scored well above proficiency."_

Ren's eyes widened as the brief memory of fiery gold boring into his eyes flashed across his thoughts and suddenly it all clicked. He groaned, throwing his head back in earnest displeasure.

_-anything he might've done to provoke her to think poorly of him_

_Provoked…_

_"Mogami-san. I do hope my lesson is sufficient to holding your attention. I do understand you simply find Fuwa-kun's track …"_

Her eyes had gone completely cold right after that statement,rather than provoked, Ren would rather say he might've stomped- furiously, over all of her landmines.

_Shit, I'm already bad at this. _

"Ren, Ren! What the hell are you sighing over?"

Ignoring Yashiro, in favor of confirming his own suspicion Ren flipped open the extensive file and smack dab, on the first page of her information sheet was a picture. The glimmer of her golden orbs shone happily in the school photo, her sailor uniform, worn so contentedly that she seemed to have, not a care in the world. So different from the hazed out anger that swirled in the molten orbs from the other day. So much so that at first, with one glance, he was convinced and relieved that they couldn't have been the same person, but the second glimpse of that one of a kind eye color and Yashiro's next words obliterated any of his peace of mind.

"Ren. Seriously so, do you know if anything seemed strange about her. About Mogami-kun?" He inquired worriedly, and Ren let out a long suffering sigh for the second time.

_He REALLY wasn't good at this._

* * *

I mused curiously at the turn of events that had occurred today, as I happily ate the specially cooked meal compliment of the Taisho. Forgive my earlier antics, but truly you must sympathize with the stressed out teen mind. It does very scary things sometimes. Like allow you to place death threats on your poor innocent teacher's.

Yup, scary shit.

I slapped a palm to my forehead in deliberation of my earlier actions. Sure I was in a terrible mood, but Christ I considered bowing in reverence of the man who'd not taken any evasive action as of yet- like filing a charge or getting me expelled. I sighed again. The week had been less eventful as it had rode on and adjusting to a life as a homeless teen was just about as stressful as one would think it to be.

Thank God, for my hospitable employer's who'd offered me lodgings in their upstairs guest bedroom in exchange for my work. I took a little bit of relief in the compassion of other's. They truly were kind. Kind enough to take pity on my poor, unappreciative, dangerous, uncute self.

I cried out miserably, throwing myself at the feet of the poor old Taisho, who'd been cursed with my unfortunate burdensome presence. My tears must've threatened to soak into the floorboards with how quickly he removed me from the ground, giving me a half-hearted grunt of disapproval before disappearing to the kitchen.

I gazed on tearfully as I heard a brief amount of shuffling and things being moved about, before he reemerged with a plump daikon and a clothed object. He motioned me forward and I reluctantly moved to stand next to him.

As soon as I was in range he offered the clothed object to me and I stared in befuddlement. He smiled tentatively to urge me to take the object and I readily complied feeling the familiar weight and balance of a knife. I looked up in shock as he nodded the small smile still lighting his features. Without a word, he handed me the daikon in a silent order to practice what would take my mind off of my problems, and ruffled my hair slightly jostling a few unwilling tears from my eyes, before leaving to join the Okami-san in rest.

I shook my tears off as they came, working through my own pain as I glided the knife resolutely around the vegetable shaving off a perfect width with every rotation as I dully recalled where I'd learned this talent.

_"Kyoko-chan, you are so good at this, but you will have to practice harder to become the Okami one day."_

_ "Kyoko-chan this is amazing. You are not far off."_

_ "Kyoko-chan you will no doubt be perfect."_

Perfect.

If I had been perfect, things would be different.

I wouldn't be alone.

I paused and glanced down in disappointment to see the beautiful, yet excessive cabbage I'd made.

It was never enough.

I was never enough-

No, no, NO! I'd decided that none of that mattered anymore. What was important was my life now. I still had time and now I had my free will on my side.

I had no idea what to do now, but I was positive that change was a definite start. I needed this, a way out of my empty existence. Steeling my resolve to start anew I reached across the counter of the kitchen and retrieved my bag. The supplies already packed safely into my duffle, I packed away the giant garnish and cleaned the countertop and the knife carefully, taking great care to refold the cloth neatly over the precious metal before ascending the stairs.

Standing in front of the mirror of the upstairs bathroom I huffed at the pale image before me. I seemed so slight and even ghostly with my unkept hair falling haphazardly around my face. Clenching my teeth as a form of toughening myself for my next action I repeated to my own reflection as I ruffled in the bag for all the supplies I'd splurged my Idiot-fund on. Successfully procuring the hair scissors I'd bought I took a deep breath and repeated a mantra with each snip.

"You will apologize to Tsuruga-sensei, he did nothing wrong to you."

_Snip snip_

_"_You will not make other classmates cry for revenge against things they are not at fault for. That is petty"

_ Snip snip_

"You will hate that idiot Shotarou for the rest of his miserable existence!"

_SNIPSNIPSNIPSNIPSNIPSNIP_

"You will not be controlled."

_Snip Snip Snip_

"You will be strong."

_Snip_

"You will not… love. Ever. Again."

_Snipsnip Snip. Snip. Snip._

"You will live for yourself."

_Snip_

"And you will be…happy."

**Snip**

A slight feeling of moisture graced my left cheek but I ignored it in favor of surveying my new hair with a smile. It was much lighter, and it would be so in more than one way when the night was through.

I gazed cheerfully at the box marked "Peroxide Bleach" and grinned into my own reflection.

I would apologize to my homeroom teacher tomorrow, and I'd even bow like a good student for my rude behavior.

And then after that,

I would start my plan to overcome this hurdle God had thrown me.

I'd overtake that idiot, in every sense possible.

And reap my revenge.

Watch out, Mogami Kyoko is no doormat, she's one pissed off revolutionist.

And Fuwa Shotarou was the corrupt figurehead I'd overthrow. Even if it meant making myself a martyr.

* * *

please review to let me know you're all still reading the story, it'd be appreciated 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Doormat Declaration

**This is taking forever guize.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Doormat Declaration of Independence

_It's the price I guess_  
_For the lies I've told_  
_That the truth it no longer thrills me_

_And why can't we laugh?_  
_When it's all we have_  
_Have we put these childish things away?_  
_Have we lost the magic that we once had?_

_ "In The End"- Snow Patrol_

* * *

It had been three days now.

And no word or contact from her.

_What the hell was going on?_

Said thought twisted the gears of the blonde teens mind anxiously as he returned the blank gaze of his reflection in the mirror adjacent to his bed. The king sized, European style affair was no doubt to suit his excessive tastes. Huffing as he flopped back onto the down comforter, Fuwa Shou pondered the sudden disappearance of his childhood friend.

He told himself in lieu with his arrogant temperament that he was most definitely not worried. Not about that plain, no-sex-appeal, defenseless, innocent girl. No, he was assuredly not worried.

Not at all.

_Stop shaking you dumb leg!_ Huffing again, the teenage boy sat back up and stomped rowdily from his second story room. He was pissed. She was supposed to have stayed here, to warrant him from this god forsaken household! Yes! That was exactly it!

How could she just runaway so selfishly, and take his dreams of free-living bachelordom with her- it was unacceptable, clearly. He was simply reclaiming his right to freedom by bringing the stupid girl home. It was not like she had any place to return to aside from their inn so…

Shou stopped his stomping throughout the hallways as a pang of guilt needled through his arrogance as he remembered Kyoko's actual situation. If she hadn't been here the past three days, then she'd have to be at a friend's house- but she didn't have any friends other than him, all the girls seemed to hate her for some reason. The young blonds' eyes widened as he came to the realization that she really hadn't anywhere to go. Which meant she'd be living on the streets. He cussed under his breath as he once more picked up his previous objective, his long legs striding determinedly toward the lobby bent on bringing the foolish little girl home, before she gave his parents a heart attack and got herself hurt.

Another needling pang struck through his chest, only this time it was from fear, and though the blonde would deny it to all hell, he started to worry as the main doors to the inn came into view. Why hadn't she called? Or left a note?

Who was she with?

Was she safe?

He wrung his hands nervously, fighting his urge to break into a sprint.

He cursed the fact that he'd forgotten to check with her classmates if she'd shown up today. What the hell was the girl thinking? How dare she pull a stunt like this, just when he'd gotten so used to the idea of his perpetual happiness as a bachelor, free of both her and his suffocating parents.

He paused in his determined stride a second time.

Why the hell was he so worried then? His conscience answered baffled as to his reaction.

**HE WASN'T.**

HE WAS JUST PISSED ABOUT THE FACT THAT SHE'D RUN OFF WHEN HE WAS SO CLOSE TO USING HER AS AN EXCUSE TO FINALLY GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STUPID-

He wondered briefly why he was being so defensive about it and immediately banished the thoughts. He wasn't being defensive, he was rightfully angry after she wronged him so. There was obviously nothing wrong with being a little pissed off at this random stunt of independence.

The blonde's pace picked back up and he practically jogged toward town intent on finding the blackette.

He was going to find her and ensure she understand her place was there, not off doing something so dumb and ruining his plans. Really Kyoko could be such a pain sometimes.

* * *

The oblivious young man jogged determinedly forward and in his rushed pace passed a lithe form wrapped in a soft beige double-cloth coat. Eyes a striking copper in the setting sun, struck with discord as he swept by her, not a tad bit of recognition for her presence. She waited a moment and forced herself forward after a minute- convinced that he would not return. She would not look back.

With a small bitter twist of the lips she strode forward on her Penelope mary-janes. She would not go back, not to the weakling she had been, and certainly not for _him._

The bitterness left her smile as she grinned up at the sherbet sky with a lax feeling of freedom setting into her bones. If he hadn't recognized her, perhaps no one would. Meaning she'd been successful.

She had changed.

Her heels clicked forward three paces as fast and she delighted to herself that she had changed. That she had succeeded even if only a bit, in making a new Mogami Kyoko. A slightly darker elation twisted her insides as she contemplated just how beneficial this could be to her revenge.

A devilish smirk pulled slyly at the corners of her painted peach lips and she pulled the front door to the inn open with a flourish. She was a woman who knew every one of his weaknesses, she was never one to exploit such things; however they gave her an advantage that he clearly did not have. She knew, quite possibly, everything about her opponent whilst he clearly did not know enough to recognize her with a simple tweak of appearance.

Easing forward and determinedly toward the office of the oo-okami, a softness entering her features as she paused before the door, staff passed her confused by her presence. She smiled lightly at their confusion and slid open the door.

"Fuwa-san." Her tone light drifted through the haze settled around the slumped woman. Immediately the middle-aged beauty was at attention, a professional smile pasted on her features, impeccable posture restored though her forehead wrinkled in a mix of confusion and irritation.

"Ah, welcome. I am unsure, but I was not informed of anyone wishing to speak with me. What may I do for you?" Her tone was airy and kind, but the slight downward twitch of her mouth allied slightly with her hidden frustration.

"Forgive me Fuwa-san, I am just here to retrieve my belongings." Kyoko fought the disappointment in her features as the older woman finally looked her in the face and suddenly sucked in a gasp. The chair behind her clattered to the ground as she rushed around the desk to stand before the auburn haired teen.

She stepped forward in disbelief stroking the glimmering strands of the girls bangs, and sweeping away a stray tear as her voice quivered and broke.

"K-Kyoko?"

* * *

He'd no idea what he was doing at the residence of his class's resident nutcase. He'd done his research as Yashiro had instructed and despite "nothing-but-positive" things Yashiro had to say, it seemed her classmates testified on an entirely opposite spectrum.

_She's lost it._

_ She was always a little creepy in that pseudo-innocent way y'know._

_ I think being around Sho-chan all along and then realizing she was just plain unfit as his companion finally got her, I mea it's obvious she should've realized it long ago._

_ She's terrifying, I asked for a pencil yesterday during class and she ignored me completely, when I asked again I swear to GOD I could feel her want to strangle me. _

_ She was so self-absorbed before and now that she's become a highschooler and realized that she's not so hot, I think she's mad with jealousy because of my obvious perfection._

Given the last two testimonials were from some eccentric sources themselves, but even so. If no one had anything but negative things to say about the girl, then it couldn't possibly be completely unwarranted. There had to actually be some sort of issue with this girls behavior, the entire consensus of her classmates couldn't be SO skewed.

On that premise, he'd decided to visit the girls home and gather some first source info on the somewhat enigmatic girl. Everything he'd been hearing about the girl for the past two days, hinted at her borderline obsession with her housemate Fuwa Sho, but her reaction on the first day certainly didn't match any sort of unyielding affection for the track star.

So here he was. On his day off, standing awkwardly in front of the gates to the traditional Ryokan. Ren Tsuruga, did. Not. Stand. Awkwardly.

But right now, deliberating on whether or not he should, really, involve himself in such an issue, he felt completely out of sorts. The young man was completely unaccustomed to being a meddler.

_No you cannot back down, simply because it seems tiresome._

_ She is your student, it is your duty to ensure she is well._

_ Damn it, you are not going to let this keep you from another night of sleep!_

Sighing once more before slumping against the tall wooden gate before him, the twenty three year old teacher seriously considered turning back and claiming that he couldn't be bothered when he had paper's to grade and a new lesson to prepare for on Monday. However the cold dull look in those golden eyes flickered through his head as he took his first step away from the door. Irked by an insane curiosity to the cause behind that look, Ren about faced and strode through the wooden blockade, to the front entrance of the inn.

He would just speak with her guardians about her recent behavior and if she'd been experiencing any particular issues. He convinced himself of his role as the concerned teacher and forced back all of the underlying prickles that hinted at a nostalgia in the teenage girl that he couldn't seem to shake. He was doing this for the sake of his student, not to satisfy his own curiosity.

_Yeah, sure._

Running a weary hand through his tousled mocha strands, he sighed once more convinced that he was somehow going to regret this decisions. Despite this the young teacher approached the front desk with an easy smile decorating his handsome face and a kind request to speak with the lady of the Inn.

The receptionist swooned slightly before scurrying to a door adjacent to the desk just as a young woman dressed smartly in a slate grey, tube neck dress strode through, various bags in hand. She paused a moment and said a few words to the maid, smiling slightly as she tucked a strand of bright auburn hair behind her ear. With a slow nod and one last saddened glance to the shorter maid the woman turned, her beige coat in hand and made to leave only to lock eyes with the teacher and freeze immediately.

Her appearance struck something deep within Ren and he unconsciously took a step forward as the young woman took a step back. She seemed so familiar, that when he came to the realization that he was staring blankly the young woman was already backed four steps into the wall and wide eyed with discomfort.

Chuckling in embarrassment the man stepped back four steps and apologized bashfully.

"Gomen, I mistaked you for someone. Your seem very familiar." The girl seemed to tense even more so from that, but laughed off his apology nervously. She bid him a good day and mechanically gathered her things. He watched her leave in a daze, laughing quietly to himself as she moved quite robotically in her two toned heels.

Where had he seen that girl before? He mused distractedly. There was simply something about her stature, her posture even that seemed to shout horribly at him, as if he were an idiot to some superciliously obvious fact. Running a hand through his hair again, he wondered then if he was just hitting that point in a male bachelor's life where the lack of physical erm… partnership was subconsciously forcing him to come onto random women in some cliché manifestation of flirting. A dry laugh left him as his cheeks tinged pink with the realization of just how long it had actually been since-

He abruptly halted his thoughts as his blush deepened- he was about to meet with a student's parent to address the issue of her current living situation and emotional health and he was mulling over something so inappropriate and irrelevant. He blamed the scattered thoughts on his lack of sleep and not the bewitching image of the auburn haired woman with the black stockings and striking-

His eyes widened dramatically, just as an older woman swathed in the elegant dress of her kimono strode out, her expression pinched in a cross between the agony of a parent a some form of resolve.

"Tsuruga-san?" His wide eyes came to rest on her slightly slumped form- something definitely abnormal in the renowned Okami. His thoughts switched back briefly to the sight of the young woman's various bags and the small suitcase she toted with her, as she exited the same hallway from which the lady of the inn had come, just as he came to the revelation.

_The girl had, had golden eyes!_

* * *

"Shit, where the hell..?" The curse of frustration punctuated the return of the bleached blonde teen as he stomped furiously into his home. He'd been entirely unsuccessful in his search for the girl and worse it had made him feel as though somehow he was a failure.

Not to say there was anything inherently wrong with him, actually. No, he was still perfect as he'd always been, just perhaps less informed than he'd like to admit.

Two minutes into his search for the raven haired girl, he'd realized that he'd absolutely no idea where she would go. To hang out, or for refuge. He was stumped. Then a sudden epiphany struck him. He'd just call her and weasel the location from her, there was simply nothing that she wouldn't tell him. Digging out his fairly new I-phone the boy made a quick cursory scroll through his contacts for the name.

_Kai_

_ Kaname_

_ Kasumi_

_ Katie_

_ Keisuke_

_ Keisuke_

_ Kitoko_

_ Kiyomi_

_ Kyon_

_ Kyota_

In shock, the young blond scrolled through the contacts reading and re-reading before the fixation on the shiny device conjured a short flashback.

* * *

_"A cell phone Sho-chan. Okami-san says she'll buy me one for my next Christmas gift. She told me that it'll help us stay in contact easier, especially on the days I work late." The pig-tailed girl smiled brightly, an air of elation settling around her features. The oblivious boy grunted absent mindedly while chatting up a particularly chesty classmate of his from school via text. The small girl deflated slightly, before trying again in an effort to grab some form of his concentration for a moment._

_ "We could also text, so I could let you know what was for dinner and things like that Sho-chan." A soft smile pulled her lips gently as she blushed prettily, completely unseen by her distracted companion. Sho grunted again before replying to a particularly racy text from the same chesty classmate and grinning as he received an address in the next text. Swinging his feet over the couch he'd been lounging on, he crossed the length of the parlor easily, exiting the warm company of his best friend and pulling said warmth with him as he left the crestfallen girl there on the carpet without so much as a goodbye. _

* * *

Feeling guilty was not his style, Sho simply cursed the girl for not even bothering to follow-up and give her number to Sho once she'd gotten the damn phone. A second flashback and he recalled just why she hadn't.

* * *

_"Shotaro, Kyoko is a bit late, why don't you go wait for her out by the gate."_

_ It had become a customary action for him to perform once Kyoko had officially began taking up side jobs to pay for her own tuition despite the opposition of both his parents._

_ "Haaaah, why she will be home in a few minutes Okaa-san. In plus if you are that worried, why don't you just call her?" Though he whined and made an annoyed face at the prospect of waiting out in the cold, the blonde teen donned his jacket and began putting his shoes on. _

_ He turned back to his mother just in time to catch her perplexed features, questioning him as if he had just said something stupid._

_ "That child, I offered to buy her a phone for Christmas this year, but she declined with so much grace and formality I couldn't really argue- she never told me why though." The expression was clear in her face. `She didn't tell you?`_

* * *

He had been left standing there on the side walk feeling stupid and disoriented as he had no idea what to do next. He could check by her jobs- only he didn't know where she worked. He was left stumped. The small thread of a connection he'd always assumed ran both ways between himself and the small girl- waned and on that twilight encased street, with nothing but the lone street lamp light above to keep him company , the connection disappeared.

Kicking the trash bin in his room violently as he recalled the memory for the second time he huffed in frustration as it crashed against his wall plastered with childhood photos. Quite possibly the very last testament to Kyoko's and his friendship. It had been a project they'd worked diligently on, all smiles and laughs for the month of their 10th summer vacation. His brows furrowed slightly as the slow feeling of something cold and heavy settled in his stomach. He gripped uncomfortably at the fabric of his shirt above his abdomen and gritted his teeth in a mix of anger and confusion.

VROOOOOOOM

The familiar sound of the vacuum broke through his thoughts, and unbidden the heavy feelings left him as he rushed determinedly toward the source of the sound. His breath left him in relief as he confirmed the sound was coming from his friends room. Picking up his pace even more he grinned as he slammed open the sliding door fixture a look of severe irritation pasted over his feature.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE Y-ou …been?" His loud pseudo anger dropped off at the sight that greeted him. Maids, and several of them. Cleaning out everything. But even more prominent was the lack of his friend's presence in the room. Not a thing that had been there that morning, remained. Shou sucked in a breath and a strange anger boiled under his skin as the staff, though jolted by his sudden antics went back to their duty.

"What, are you doing?" The irritation in his features was clear as he snatched a small picture frame from the hands of a younger maid who was eyeing the thing as if in consideration to dispose of it. The frame contained a picture of the young Kyoko and Sho. The former dressed in a checkered pinafore dress suited to her small seven year old self as she smiled happily at her foster parents, and Shou scowling distastefully through the lense in his khaki shorts and blue polo.

What the hell were these people doing in someone else's room, touching their stuff so casually. Good thing he'd managed to save this damn picture, lord knows the girl would have a fit if something that contained her precious Shou-chan was disposed of. Even despite the small form of cormfort he provided himself with in that thought, it still did not explain to him why her things were missing.

"We are simply doing our jobs Goshujin-sama." The strict voice of one of the older maids he recognized and he turned to her earnest confusion.

"What does that mean, Chiba-san? What is going on?" The blonde teen felt all relief swept cold from his blood as the elder maid turned to him a small sympathetic look passing her eyes before she turned away and continued to strip the mattress of the Disney princess sheets on the silly girls bed. Shou almost felt inclined to demand an answer from her again as she dutifully continued her job, and just as he opened his mouth to do so, she answered him.

"Young miss has left the Fuwa household as of today." The quiet utterance seemed so loud even as the racket of the vacuum restarted. Nothing but the blood in his ears sounded as Shou turned confusedly from the scene and stumbled back out of the room knocking into something behind him, but not acknowledging it.

"W-what does that mean? What do you mean she left?" His voice rose to a shout as his anger and confusion peaked. He was so damn frustrated with all this bullshit, what the hell were they trying to pull. How could she leave?

She couldn't ju-

"It means exactly as said Shotaro. Kyoko came home finally today while you were out, and after speaking with your mother for a bit she collected her things and left. She says she wants her own independence, that she cannot bear being a burden to any of us any longer. Shou, she also formally canceled the betrothal." His father's voice soothed his nerves momentarily before setting him off again with the barrage of things that had occurred in a mere two hours of his absence. The last statement was the last to process as he attempted to absorb what his father had just told him.

The sad smile on his father's face struck him again in the pit of his stomach as attempted to process the fact that she had- KYOKO, the foolish, attentive, selfless, maid-like girl had canceled their betrothal as well as emancipated herself and all for some unexplained reason.

"That silly girl, how could she say that she was a burden to us after all these years. She should know we will support her no matter what. This will always be her home." The sad inflection was not missed by the tall teen as he discerned his father's obvious depression with this decision of hers. What the hell was she thinking that twit? In a combined fury and determination to fix this mess she'd made of his life Shou stomped toward his mother's room and gripped the handle to the sliding door intent on jerking it open only to discern the distinct sound of voices behind the barrier, quietly the teen slid the door partially opened and leaned forward, intent on catching the subject of conversation.

"…She seems to have been experiencing some distress lately, and I simply wished to inquire about her family situation, just in case there was anything else at school I- and the other teachers could do to accommodate her." The masculine voice threw him off for a moment and with a distinct tinge of rage he placed the voice as that infuriating new Home Room teacher teaching at their high school. Shou realized that he must be speaking of Kyoko, and opted in keeping his vendetta quiet for the moment to hopefully get more information about what the hell was up with the girl.

"Ahh, yes I noticed at the beginning of this week, before she'd left. She seemed so out of it when she got home on Monday, and then as usual she went in to work that night, but she didn't come back home. My son must've waited out at the front gate for three hours for her to get back and she didn't show up the day after that or even after that. I was so relieved when she came just a while ago, but she'd brought her mother's secondary statements on her willful emancipation and consent forms." His mother sucked in a breath and he denoted sadly the shake she tried to cover.

"She told me that it was time she stopped taking advantage of my kindness." His mother laughed brokenly, tucking the hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture before her features contorted with the threat of tears. "That stupid little girl, if anything we were taking advantage of her. We raised her all these years, the poor thing yet we never gave her the family she needed. She must've thought herself merely a bred candidate for my son." She huffed behind her held back tears attempting to swallow the lump in her throat, and Shou swallowed the guilt brimming in his own.

"She was never ever a burden. She was just as much our child as Sho, and now we've missed the chance to tell her that." The tears the woman held back slipped passed her defenses this time and she made a point to swipe them from her cheeks immediately as they fell. Strong even in her weakest moments.

The younger teacher reached across the small space between them and enclosed her slightly wrinkled hand as he smiled warmly at her. "Fuwa-san, I am sure Mogami-san has felt the love of both you and your husband, and I am sure she is aware that you two will always provide a safe haven for her. My colleague tells me she is an extremely smart girl, I am sure this fact would not be lost to her." The statement brought a very small shaky smile to the middle-aged woman's features and she gripped the younger hand holding her own. She gazed down fondly, as if seeing someone else.

"You know Tsuruga-san, you said you wanted to know exactly what _my daughter _is like, but I feel as though you and her are of the same character." She stated lightly, before smiling brightly around her tears.

Shou stepped back from the door in sickness with his own anger. How dare that girl upset his family, _their family _this way, what was the purpose of this stunt? Shou could not fathom why the girl was going to such lengths now to separate herself from their family. What had they done to deserve such alienation?

His fists balled in anger, the boy strode from the corridor in which his parents room was placed and once more to the safety of his room. He would not think of this infuriating turn of events. He would not acknowledge the nagging feeling of betrayal at her cancelation of their betrothal. It was all he ever wanted to be free to choose a sexy, flirty girl with a nice body to fascinate himself with and now he could bring them home with him- without the concern of the broken hearted tears of his childhood friend that would no doubt follow. He cursed angrily sending his desk chair forcefully into the metal table in front of it.

God damn it Kyoko, what the fuck are you doing?

* * *

Sneezing into a Kleenex provided conveniently by the Okami-san, the auburn haired girl headed upstairs to shed her work kimono. Brushing back the coppery locks of bleached hair she sighed recalling her talk with her _mother_.

Fuwa-san had been adamant before she was allowed to depart that Kyoko call her that. Tears welled slightly in her eyes as she thought of the woman. She loved the kind woman with a large portion of her heart, along with the man who'd raised her alongside the genteel woman. They were her entire world growing up, them and their arrogant bastard of a child.

Gritting her teeth she cursed Shotaro again. He had such perfect role models, such a caring, nurturing home and yet he lacked the very ability of those attributes. Her eyes darkened as they returned to something she'd been mulling over for the past hour.

Perhaps the revenge on Shotaro was simply not wor- her brain stopped there as his words to Shoko replayed over and over- as if stuck on repeat- in her mind. She fisted the undershirt in her hands as she ground her teeth together in hatred of the arrogant boy. Why the hell did he even bother staying her damn friend, if she was so annoying to look at?

**HAH?**

She stood in a rage and gripped the family photo of her and the Fuwa's from her elementary graduation. She clenched her teeth as her mind repeated to her that she had been a convenient toy, a tool, a repeat button to hear all the things the stupid fucking prick loved to hear about himself. Raising the beloved trinket above her head in a rage- intent on shattering the damn thing to pieces she stopped. The saddened eyes of her _mother_ flashing through her mind along with her slumped posture and pleading words.

_"Kyoko-chan, if this is about us not being family, I assure you, you are as much a child of mine and Hiro as Sho." _The words had been everything she'd ever wanted from the woman, they had been the key to setting her grief bound heart free- before. Now, now they were shackled by something much deeper, much darker.

How could she trust the words of anyone proclaiming love, when all love had ever brought her was a realization that she was inadequate in most ways. Her fear had been instilled already. The trauma had been inflicted. She was stunted from embracing the warmth the woman had offered then, and she hated herself all the more for it. If only she wasn't so imperfect.

If only she hadn't known.

Her arm dropped laxly, the picture frame in hand and she felt a distinct wetness trail down her cheek, but when she moved to swipe it away it only produced more. In disbelief she clutched her face and in despair she collapsed on her floor.

_Please God. _

_ Let me be strong._

_ Crying will do me no good._

_ Please let me stop._

But the tears didn't cease and they only seemed to fuel her thought for hatred, for revenge, for anything to secure the pain stayed locked deep within many layers of bandaging and barriers intent to protect a broken heart.

* * *

She may have yearned for the strength to continue on through the tears that blurred her eyes and tired her into a fit less sleep labored with memories of happier times, but on the opposite side of town another mind pleaded with God to allow him the strength to push through the following day and make it to the confrontation between himself and his student the same ominous feelings preventing even a wink of much needed rest.

* * *

R&R

PRETTY PLEASE?

*sobbing*

Sid


	4. Chapter 4: The Doormat Debut

**Dudadudaum!**

**LADIDADIDUMMMMMMMM!**

**Badumboosh!**

**(I'm bored)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Doormat Debut

_More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go  
Other plans fell through  
And put a heavy load on you  
I know, there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go_

_Stop there and let me correct it_  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_  
_You come along because I love your face_  
_And I'll admire your expensive taste and_  
_Who cares divine intervention_  
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_  
_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_ "New Perspective"- Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

Alright this was it.

It was a new day, and that meant it was time. I knew that very well but the urge to de-swathe myself from my cocoon of blankets was so despotically low I considered skipping.

Yes, for the first time in history- I shunned the wonders of compulsory education and thought of skipping class. Scandalous. Blasphemous.

_Damn you Shotaro. _

This wouldn't even be a consideration if not for my dread of the entire matter awaiting my arrival at school. I knew somewhere deep down inside, even if it was merely to rejoice in the fact that he was now apart of an only child household again, that the idiot would somehow seek me out today.

The hell if I was giving him the impression that I was running from him. My determination flared as I stood, the sea of insulation falling around me as I approached my still packed suitcase and rustled through the side pocket. Unzipping a compartment on the left side I dug around in search for a small trinket.

I smiled warmly as my fist closed around the small pouch and I pulled it forth to stare fondly at. The small cloth pouch I had made myself enclosed around the precious gem, and with a small _`click` _a small glimmer reached my eyes.

Jostling the pouch slightly the small chipped stone fell into my palm, the weight familiar and comforting. I took two minutes to recharge and gather all the energy I could from the magical charm a carefree feeling of nostalgia washing over me and wrapping me in the warmth of my personal fairy prince.

_Kyoko-chan, you can do this. You're amazing._

His faraway voice called to me and I grinned into the new poised reflection of an auburn haired teen, who needed badly to brush her hair. Taking to ready myself for the day I went through my new daily routine which included the new plus of using cosmetics. There was simply nothing better that this morning ritual of mine, I giggled girlishly to myself as I stood in front of the bubbly, smiling teen in front of me. With a laugh I shed my pajamas and pointed to the grinning twin inside the sea of glass.

"You can do this Kyoko. Because you are amazing." I pulled the soft fabric of a pleated skirt over my thighs, glad for once that our school was lax enough to allow students to dress freely if their grades were within a certain index. It was a curious system, but it did the trick for the girls who valued fashion over grades. The soft linen shirt I tucked into the short affair slid pleasantly against my skin and for a brief moment I felt oddly content with the idea of school and with a cursory glance at the mirror I reveled in my unrecognizable appearance.

With a sweet, smile that would no doubt disarm any unfortunate soul I would pass, I held a hand out to my own reflection.

"Hello, My name is Mogami Kyouko." My smile stayed fixed in place as I developed a defensive stance and shot a fist toward the innocent mirror. My lithe arm paused an inch from the glass's hard surface and I grinned widely.

"And I am invincible." My features relaxed into a confident smirk as I combed my locks back slightly, running a small pallid hand through my hair I repeated that mantra and grabbed my school bag, dashing down the stairs on light feet and calling a warm goodbye to my landlords.

I walked with a spring in my step, the bright morning sunshine gleaming off of the buckles of my cheery red oxfords. I grinned as I fought the urge to skip toward the building I'd been dreading not but thirty minutes before.

_Watch out punks, there's a new kid in town._

* * *

A breath. A deep breath. And another.

And then _another_.

He ran his hands through his already frazzled hair.

He was nervous. And for what?

A student!

Given she seemed to be quite the problematic topic in his life recently. He recalled his conversation from the previous evening, with the Okami.

_"Tsuruga-san, if there is anything you could do to make that girl feel at ease in your classroom please do so. I can no longer look after her here, but will you do so for me at school?"_

Against his better judgment he agreed and cursing under his breath Tsuruga Ren slammed his forehead into the top of his steering wheel in frustration. He couldn't even seem to move himself from the car.

How sad he was. A twenty-three year old teacher, reduced to a nervous wreck at the prospect of comforting a teenage girl. Taking into account the fact that she might, probably despise him already gave him at least some self declared excuse for his current bout of cowardice.

Was it too late to go back to graduate school? To teach primary grades instead? He sighed.

He was being ridiculous, and with his inner voice berating him for his less than admirable behavior the sleep deprived man exited his vehicle. He'd made it three feet toward the faculty's entrance before that unfamiliar-familiar sense of dread settled into his stomach. He was not nervous. This. Was. Not. Happening.

She's not even that intimidating. No, assuredly the small teen wasn't any sort of threat to him. Just to his mental stability. She hadn't but spoken to him once, and for some reason he felt compelled to change that. From the moment she had walked out of his class all steel and grace he'd wanted to inquire as to her level of knowledge, he'd wanted from that instance to, know.

To know what made her think the way she did. To know if she was always as witty and biting. But more so, to know if she was alright. Her eyes looked very familiar to a pair he knew all too well in his difficult times during adolescence. His own.

Her golden gaze could burn holes into his soul- he was sure his students shared that sentiment after her display of anger last week- but her gaze could also ice over and freeze all warmth from the atmosphere. But her passion for extremely wasn't what intrigued him; it was more the quiet pain that lurked in her slightly pinched expression, the bitter swirl of loneliness in her eyes that she'd gazed dully out of the window with right before he'd made that stupid comment.

Her relationship with this Fuwa Shou also intrigued him. Everything about their academic records and peer testimonials said that the two were inseparable- although begrudgingly so- and that they were best friends. However Ren didn't see any of that.

Actually, he'd seen the opposite.

He'd mentioned the boy once, and the lithe girl had blown a proverbial gasket. Ren smiled exasperatedly in recollection of the immediate switch. He was not treading in those waters.

Not again.

The young teacher reached the faculty room around the same time as his companion, whom looked uncharacteristically disheveled this early in the morning. The thirty-one year old scratched lazily at his stomach through his untucked dress shirt and yawned. Ren chuckled as he handed him a cup of coffee and watched the man practically recharge from one sip.

"If only your students knew." Ren mused humorously, as Yashiro fixed his shirt and combed his hair back into its natural part. Not many knew the poor guy had low blood sugar, and mornings especially were hell for him. Ren of course being a life long friend had to accustom himself to waking the hopeless man from his comatose state on the weekends when he was working as a student teacher sophomore year in graduate school.

Yashiro groaned dully before yawning once more and gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"I am sure they would still love me." He pouted haughtily. Ren chortled in response and moved to his desk area.

"Ren, Fuwa-san called me yesterday evening and told me to thank my kind little Kohai." The man hinted with the touch of smugness in his tone as he swiveled to the brunette teacher behind him. The man smiled with his eyes closed, visually demanding an answer with his crossed arms and bright pressing smile.

"No need to thank me, I was merely doing what a teacher should do." The young man grumbled before throwing his arms up in acquiescence seeing as Yashiro was now grinning and that was just slightly unsettling.

"I did as you told me, and did some research Yashiro-san. Unfortunately the situation with Mogami-san seems to be permanent. When I visited she was on her way out after picking up the rest of her things." He mused a little sadly, remembering the hurt the older woman had displayed at having to let go of one of her children. He knew it was hard for mother's letting their kids go when they were grown, it was four times as hard when they are merely kids. He knew from experience.

"So she's going to be living on her own? Do you know where?" Yashiro sighed resolute to the new occurrence. Grabbing out the student registry he flipped to her name intent on switching her place of residence. When his question wasn't answered, he gazed up at the younger man.

Ren was clearly confused. The man's head was tilted as his eyes gazed curiously at Yashiro under his furrowed brows. He seemed to be pondering something, gazing just over the other teacher's head. Yashiro raised an eyebrow in response to his confusion- had the poor man's battery run out? He didn't seem to be computing the fairly simple question.

Clearing his throat after the pause, Ren scratched the side of his head and replied.

"Ah, I just don't see why I would know that, Yashiro-san." Ren replied huffed.

_Youngsters._

_ They never think ahead._

"Well, you said she was leaving her household for good, Ren. That means her place of residence is going to change and we need that. Make sure you get it from her sometime today so we can update her file." Swiveling in his chair, the man handed Ren the file update sheet and gave him a look that clearly said "don't forget". Ren took the offered paper and nodded in understanding.

"Oh and Ren." Yashiro called to the man as he prepared to exit. He turned.

"Fuwa-san also said to send you a message: _I hope you get along well with my daughter._" Yashiro smirked as the younger teacher went rigid and immediately threw up his gentleman's smile backing quickly from the faculty room with a robotic nod of the head. The older man smirked into his second cup of coffee, and gazed at the file of his favorite student.

Things were bound to get interesting.

* * *

They didn't know what the hell was going on. The students of class 4-A were fairly sure they hadn't received any word of a new student, but LO AND BEHOLD- there she was. A scant figure, sat poised in her stylish school-girl attire residing in the place of one Mogami Kyoko's seat. But they knew- for high school girls and boys may be foolish, but they were not FOOLS (most of the time)- so they knew, with every fiber of their beings that, THAT could NOT be Mogami Kyoko.

She sat there, aloof and unaware of the crowd of observers she was garnering by simply being silent.

So no one moved toward her. All that entered the room quickly noticed the new addition, and just as quickly made the obstinately illogical assertion that , that may be Mogami Kyoko. However, before anyone could make themselves sure of their mistake they would be pulled into the mass huddle at the front of the room debating on the course of action to be taken in this situation. Some warred that they merely ask. Some insisted that asking would be an insult. Some (the boys) suggested flirting with the girl to get a response. Some (the girls) questioned whether or not she was merely seeking attention by her obvious dismissal of the groups curiosity. No one could reach a consensus on the course of action, so once more no one moved. They were at a stale mate, with their oblivious adversary.

All in the huddle turned to gaze again at the mystery girl.

And they shared a collective scoff at their initial blunder in assuming the girl to even be related to their crazed classmate

Her painted lips and aristocratic features were far too attractive to be of relation to that, plain, background-blending, wallflower. In plus, Mogami Kyoko's hair was mid-length and a scraggly black. This girls hair glimmered in the morning sun a dusty orange color, and it was short enough to be styled like a male idols.

This simply could not be-

"Mogami-san..?" The group turned in horror to the actions of the class representative's bold course of action. No one had seen her slip by, entering the class and disregarding the group's presence entirely- as was expected of the no-nonsense honors student. Maruyama Rumi reached out in earnest to pull the girl back from the potentially dangerous movement of discourse, but she moved out of her reach at the last moment.

Momose Itsumi, class representative of 4-A was unfazed, and she would not be stopped in her curiosity, as she took a step closer to the elegant figure in front of her. She knew that posture, she'd been jealous of that effortless form for years, she knew it anywhere- to think that anyone else could have such a perfectly poised form was simply far fetched. She'd always thought the girl wasted her natural potential on the wiles of that idiotic friend of hers, but this girl, she seemed to be well aware of her potential.

Aware and intent on displaying it. Itsumi held her breath as the figure twisted slowly and her gaze that bore those unmistakable golden orbs regarded her questioningly at first, surveying her briefly before they lit up into a warm honey as the girl smiled.

The group gasped and several male students felt the odd echo of irregular heart beats and brief pink flashes- the less romantic ones convincing themselves that they were merely experiencing mild strokes.

The practically sparkle induced smile brought even the mild mannered, serious Itsumi to blushing- especially at the proximity as the young woman opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, Momose-san? Did you need something?" Her low relaxed tone eased the cuttable tension in the air of class 4-A, even as the huddle froze in realization.

"N-no, ah but Mogami-san I like what you've done with your hair." Itsumi stuttered, complimenting the girl earnestly. The girls reaction afterward was the most shocking however. She blushed in return and the cool aloof beauty seemed to evaporate as she smiled dreamily grasping the suddenly rigid Itsumi's hands and gushing.

"Thank you! I was so worried it looked weird, or you know I'd do something wrong and end up bald, but cosmetics are really amazing, ne?" She said excitedly her expression belying a child's expression in a candy store and despite herself and her reputation Itsumi laughed. The small giggle bubbled to the top of her lungs and burst forth and she gripped the hand that was holding her own before turning to the class huddle, the mysterious classmate of theirs in hand.

"Mogami-san it looks great. Doesn't it guys?" She asked the still stunned classmates and they answered in a chorus of whistling and "Yes!". The girl blushed and looked down, the pang of the men's pierced hearts doubling at her bashful behavior and then she smiled again.

"A-arigatou." The class huddle shared a look of collective humor at their initial fear, smiling lightly, the atmosphere was restored to the classroom.

Mogami Kyoko may have been a mystery the students of class 4-A decided. What with her enormous change and terrifying display of anger, but they didn't think she was too bad.

* * *

I had gotten through the first half of my day, and all that remained was History. I felt a shiver go through me at the prospect of my unavoidable HR teacher. I hadn't seen him this morning, Yashiro-sensei had joined our class briefly to tell us it was a studying period today and with a proud smile at my new show of socialization he'd left.

Yashiro-sensei had been somewhat of a great help through my middle school career. I recalled the day I'd met him at the cram school I volunteered at. He was a fairly new teacher, but his concern with his students bordered slightly on the meddlesome parent. I laughed at that thought and conceded to give credit, where credit was due.

He'd been my make-shift counselor through those years of social isolation, and he'd been a great help in guiding me into an interest with the English language. He had been the one to urge me to take the TOEIC, as a first year in middle school.

I smiled fondly. He was seriously like the older brother I'd never had. With a glance at my half finished lunch and a second glance at my watch I decided to take some free time for myself. I'd spent the studying time during home room to actually study, so I figured I could allow myself a few moments down time.

I realized too late though the dangers of my choice to wander as my feet lead me to the familiar plaque displaying the words "infirmary". I turned in a huff to just walk away from the oncoming flashbacks, intent on escaping any form of association with the current bane of my existence.

I'd been doing so well, in forgetting that the bastard existed. And I rather liked it that way. Out of sigh equals out of mind right?

Right.

Determined to lay off facing the idiot, especially when my wounds had just been licked clean I sought to turn from the nurses office before I just happened to pick up on the loud obnoxious voice of said idiot.

* * *

"She's such an idiot! I mean who the hell does she think she is?" The grating sound of the dumbasses voice was enough to set me off, but the fact that he was probably talking about me just made the urge to pummel him so much stronger. I fought the urge tooth and nail, as I stood frozen outside of the door continuing to listen to his dumb rant.

"Seriously. This is such an inconvenience. I bet she knows. I bet this is just some sort of scheme to make me mad. Hah! As if, now I'm free to do as I please without having to deal with her annoying jabber." Even as the blonde teen went on, and Shoko Aki debated pointing out that he seemed pretty "mad" already- a forceful malevolence began building behind the infirmary door.

"I swear, how selfish its not like anything has changed in the last month why couldn't she just stay put like a good little maid, until I had moved out?" The boy huffed and lay back on the overtly firm mattress of an infirmary bed.

* * *

_Selfish?_

_ I…am selfish?_

_ A cold feeling pulsed through my veins as I roared back in kind._

_**When have I ever asked for ANYTHING from you?**_

_When have I ever asked… for anything?_

_ I felt the world pull away from me as his comments struck holes in what felt like tightly fitted armor. His selfish, arrogant, manipulative ways had fooled her. He had never even thought of her as a friend. Even now! He was just concerned with himself. T-that __**bastard.**_

* * *

Shoko herself felt triggered by this brats comments, but there was nothing she could do. If she didn't listen to his blabber, he'd really end up destroying the only good things in his life. Shoko prayed to God this little arrogant stint in the boys personality wavered and fell away before he made some grave mistake in respects to this girl he always talked about- whom to her sounded like a rare good friend.

"I mean I don't even know how to fix this situation now. She's gone off and disappeared, and how the hell am I going to find that idiot? Its not as if I have the time to keep track of her." He snorted to himself derisively. Shoko furrowed her brows in earnest. How stupid could this boy be?

* * *

_Nine years of my life Shotaro! Nine years of our life, together! We were friends you fucking piece of shi-_

_ No I had thought we were friends. I was never anything more than a stupid enabler to you._

_ Bitterness swirled darkly in my chest and the sour twang of regret locked my tongue in silence. I could tell I was shaking, but I feared my own movement. Something felt as if it would break, snap open… dissapear._

* * *

"Shou, it's be better to leave this subject alone then, if she is so inconsequential to you." Now that made him pause in his blabbering rant. He sat up, turning amused eyes to her, and Shoko felt oddly incensed by that. Her stomach dropped in disappointment as the ignorant teen laughed.

" Don't worry Shoko-san I don't _care_ about her. Its just appalling how irresponsible she is being. She just up and abandon's her station in life after all these years. But no matter, I can always have someone else take care of me." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she gave him no hint of a facial expression, mulling over if she should just kick this brat out of her office now, but he continued before she could.

"In plus even with her around it never made any sort of difference to me. She was just wallpaper, if you will. Now that she's gone, my life is my own, to paint however I wish." Shoko's eyes widened as she listened to the boy speak, but her auditory sense seemed to shut down at the overload of unintelligible words falling from the teens mouth. She almost stood to slap the kid, almost, but he just went on talking and she felt briefly that perhaps she'd be better off leaving. That is before the incourigible kid sat on her lap.

* * *

_I'm wallpaper am I?_

_ A tightness bubbled in my throat and in a cross between hysteria and anguish I swallowed the bubble of acidic emotions, intent on quelling any of my own hearts rattling. _

_ It was useless though as the arrogant ass went on. His words rang through me in a manner I wished even then- that they wouldn't. My armor was shattering, the carefully placed cap I'd placed on my grudges jostled angrily against their restraint, and with a final shove from the idiots mouth-_

* * *

"She even saved me the hassle of canceling our betrothal. I mean she couldn't possibly expect me to settle for her, and it's a good thing she understands her place. Ne Shoko-san, someone like you is much more compatible don't you thin-

SLAM!

* * *

_-__it burst open._

* * *

The two individuals seated on the rolling chair jerked tensely, swinging immediately to the door. At first there was only an intimidating haze that swirled around a single figure that seemed encased in an outrageous swirl of purple and blue winds whipping ferociously from some unseen colorful tempest.

All at once the ferocious winds shuttered to an eerie halt and all that was left standing was the lone form of a chestnut haired beauty. Hair swept aside by the supernatural gusts of her cyclonic heart, she stood a blazing figure of dominance in the elegance of her pose and the incinerating path her magmatic orbs burned on the flesh of the two seated parties.

She stared down her nose, an aristocratic look of cold contempt painted on those soft and somehow ethereal features. She was indeed a beauty and Sho briefly wondered -around the sickening sour of acid in his stomach- how he'd never seen and introduced himself to such a looker. He tilted his head slightly at that, inclining a bit farther to entice her with the maturity of his features and the smooth tight line of his jaw.

The girls gaze didn't waver, it simply burned intensity into him, and though Sho didn't realize at first, the clarity came with a familiar twitch of those sinuous lips and the downright frigid smile that seemed so foreign on a face he'd only ever seen warmth. His words stuck like molasses to the inside of his vocal chords- no not even, they short circuited in his synaptic responses in the brain. They fired off in quick succession to say something, to say anything, but the signal was blatantly refused, rebounded- Inhibited.

Her lithe form shifted just barely and with a quickness neither occupant of the infirmary desk chair could perceive, the graceful girl poised her deceivingly thin arm above her head and wound up for a pitch. Her sinewy limb swung in a practiced pitch, arching perfectly with an almost fatal accuracy and launching a traditional bento box sailing toward the two.

Sho through himself terrified against the older woman he was seated upon and she gazed on in shock as the temperature in the room plummeted. The box shattered against the infirmary wall and the sound seemed to deafen everything in the room.

* * *

A pin could drop and it would perforate ear drums.

Gods whispers of caution could be heard, Sho was sure.

And the sound of cracking followed by the cold sound of something slamming open came from the thin woman in front of him.

* * *

"Shotarou, you know, if wallpaper could talk do you know what I think it'd say?" the icy cold of her polite smile pressed on through her words.

The boy showed no outward signs of even having registered the question but the mad fury, the intensity raging just beneath the vesicles of blood in her skin, it continued on. Pushing the words from her mouth.

"I think, that it would screech of its hate for the ones whom wore it down, who tore every good thing from the skin of their patterns and ripped it from the minute happiness it discovered shining for a being that would never look…"Her cold smile wilted, clouded over by something pure in it's punctuation of intent- the smoldering twin golden orbs.

"Who could never see." Her gaze turned downward and a snort sounded from the boys placement on the still stunned teacher. Sho couldn't help, but laugh at her dramatics, and honestly this was the first time she'd shown such an interesting change in character. He briefly figured it'd be best to quickly resolve the matter- it wasn't as if the girl could ever be permanently at odds with him, she'd cave. She always did.

He removed himself from the well endowed nurse before advancing on the flashily clothed teen girl that was his foolish best friend. Honestly what did she think she was doing, dolling herself up in things that clearly did not suit her.

Making a grab for her wrist, the lithe arm swung away, climbing high instead and securing a hold on his collar before bringing him roughly to the level of the shorter girl. Those blazing golden eyes snapped up at him and he felt his insides grow cold as something came to fruition.

_You cannot go back!_

The fierce alienating hatred in those familiar eyes screamed at him.

The grip on his collar clamped and she jerked his face closer and the wind filled her lungs in a sound so hollow he though she'd cry, but what followed instead was a fierce roar.

"YOU THINK THAT TOYING WITH YEARS OF A PERSONS LIFE IS FORGIVABLE? DO YOU THINK THAT ANYTHING WILL REMAIN THE SAME YOU IGNORANT BASTARD?" The words came heavy and hard, slamming into his chest painfully as she shook him and threw him off, he rocked back on his heels in part because of her force and in part because of his shock.

Who was this girl? Where the hell had the docile and friendly girl gone? It hadn't been, but a week and suddenly nothing concerning this girl was making any sense to Sho. Her following words, turned the confusion in his throat into a painfully cold stone that dropped into his stomach and weighed heavily.

"I only ever did what a friend would do for you. But no, you've made me finally understand just how stupid things like love are." Her breath shuddered slightly and Sho's hackles raised at the flash of a young girl standing before him bawling her eyes out and a similar younger version of himself standing dumbstruck and frozen by her side- unable to move, unable to function.

"Ah, God! Don't cry, it's so annoying." He huffed annoyed to cover his rising fear of her tears. A small shuddering sound tinkled through his senses again and then another and dully he recognized the soft tinkle as giggling.

_What_

_ The _

_ Fuck?_

He stared somewhat uneasily at the giggling girl in front of him. Just as he earnestly approached her out of concern she backed violently from him hissing bitterly, a twisted smile mocking him from her beatific face.

"Hah! Cry.. for you?" Her small tinkling laugh surged again and suddenly she snapped upward from her doubled over position, sweeping an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye a twisted mirth contorting her once sweet innocent features.

"I think not." The amusement slid off her face quicker than water. The neutral expression she now wore somehow instilled more fear in Sho than that of her temporary insanity.

"What then? Will you quit this stupid stunt and come home. If you understand now then it's fine you can just continu-"

BAM!

Sho touched his cheek gently, unsure if he was experiencing some sort of anti-reality or not as he nursed his now bruising cheek. She could not have struck him, it was impossible for a girl of her nature to strike him- it just did. Not. Happen.

"I want you to understand with every molecule of your intolerable existence that I hate you." The blow of those words was much more prominent than Sho would ever admit to himself allowed and he recoiled slightly as she approached again.

"I would sooner kill you with my own hands than EVER go back to being that pathetic girl you were so fond of using as a doormat." Her fierce gait halted, her shoed foot planted firmly between his legs as she back him into the wall and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Lick those shoes clean your damn self, because I'm not taking anymore of your shit." Her rough language was compensated by the rueful smirk on her peach lips. She shoved the blonde teen roughly on that note reveling in the freedom her little mental breakdown had provided her. Going insane had never felt so utterly liberating.

"I am officially declaring my revenge Shotarou Fuwa." She punctuated her statement with a flourish of a turn, her wind swept locks floating up and drifting enchantingly from her smooth cheek. She was so beautiful, so fiery.

And so utterly unattainable.

_What the hell is going on?_

Sho wondered in a state of shock, still entirely absorbed by the fact that he had been struck, he'd been struck- as in hit- as in- BAH! It did not matter, what mattered was that this slip of a girl thought that she could just scorn him- HIM, of all people. And just walk away so grandiosely?

No, that was unacceptable, not a bit of any of this was acceptable.

He advanced on her retreating form and grabbed the girl roughly, his hand surely bruising the fragile shoulder, but before he could spin her around to yell back his fury, confusion and demand she return to his side his hand was thrown off. As if some entity had restrained him completely he was forced to watch in silence as she shook off his hold effortlessly and strode ever the graceful, from him and from his lasting hope that the connection between the two hadn't been severed for good.

Shou fought his minds deliberation on the change of his friend, on the cause of it- on the hole that would now exist in his life as well as his families.

A brief snippet of his words from Monday's conversation with Shoko-san in the infirmary and the overlapping words of his mother suddenly rocked the teen back against two feet as he physically attempted to run from the realization.

_Who'd want a plain-jane like that with no sex appeal. I mean seriously, it's awesome that she managed to give me an excuse to move out though._

_ She seemed so out of it when she got home on Monday._

She had heard, she'd known, not only just now. She knew, which was why the anger was so prominent, she knew and she'd had the time to regroup herself and repair the holes he'd no doubt made in her heart. Shou couldn't bring himself to shake off the anxiety that settled in his stomach, and he couldn't conjure any words to distract himself with the clear dissatisfaction he bore for the turnout of the situation.

Damn it! Why had she just shown up out of the blue then?- No, this was bound to happen at some point- in fact he should be glad that it is over with.

But he wasn't.

As the fiery orbs of gold flashed through his mind, he discerned a certain aspect of them in his memory that he hadn't when first observing their fury. A flicker of something deep-rooted and twisted rooted in that hazy gold.

Pain.

His full lips twisted into a grimace, his eyes downcast as his mind refused to let him deny the fact:

_he'd done it._

_ He'd broken her._

* * *

_**REVIEW DUDES AND DUDETTES. DO IT NAO!**_

_**Sid**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Doormat Damnation

**This is a real thing, I am tired.**_  
_

**Read my delicious story and review.**

**I feel so bad, for losing all your heartfelt reviews to be honest.**

**no really. I feel bad.**

* * *

__Chapter 5: The Doormat Damnation

_The world is on my side _

_I have no reason to run_

_ So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_ The angels never arrived_

_ But I can hear the choir_

_ So will someone come and carry me home_

_ - "We Are Young" (FUN)_

* * *

The noise was terribly frightening, and sounded off like consecutive sonic booms against the ear drums of the noise sensitive man. Still he attempted to focus on his minor grading project as the thundering outside his small work room continued on, uninhibited by the apprehensive shouts of his students through the small wooden door. He had to finish this small bit of grading before he succumb to his fate at the hands of his final class and the demonized girl that had been haunting his thoughts all day.

Even still, with that fact fully acknowledged, the racket outside of his office was just too damn distracting. In a huff the teacher hauled himself haggardly toward the door, slamming it open with a deceptive smile curling his lips and instantly shutting the mouths of the female population inhabiting the hallway, while the loud threatening slam of the door communicated his displeasure enough to the rest of the population. The lull in irksome noise was almost instantly disrupted by the arrival of the severely winded, blonde whirlwind that was the schools American transfer student. Nick wasted no time in attempting to reason the phenomena that he'd just witnessed into understandable Japanese.

His sweat drenched appearance didn't seem to phase any of his classmates already accustomed to their gajin sempai, and his pension for intense athleticism. The boy was on several of the schools triumphing sports teams including, track, basketball, soccer, baseball and American Football of course, which he dominated as quarter back. As a second year the blonde haired Caucasian was quite infamous for his looks amongst the rising highschoolers as well as his current classmates.

In any case the manner of his arrival didn't assume any suspicion from the other students, but as the tall teacher regarded the out of breath, huffing boy he could only wonder what on earth had gotten him in such a state. The kid was by no means easily worn out, but as he gasped out breaths and clutched the stitch at his side the taller man approached him, a question on his tongue.

"_Nick, what on Earth happened?" _ The brown haired teacher questioned. Turning in surprise to the English spoken prompt, Nick took one more breath to collect himself and locked gazes with the curious teacher a fiery spark of some challenge residing in his eyes.

"_Something crazy, Mr. Tsuruga. You'll never believe this." _A fascinated sort of smirk stretched the boys lips, and Ren felt himself balking as he explained.

* * *

REWIND

* * *

The power, surging a back flow of contiguous emotional instability pumped a mix of endorphin and untouchable numbness through my mind. Without really acknowledging the action, I bent swiftly and all but broke my own ankles ripping the heeled oxfords from my feet.

And with a shoe in each hand I walked feeling the cold pulse of the marble building below me. I cursed it, and all that inhabited it. I cursed this place, and my own life. Each curse bringing my steps a bit swifter against the biting surface of rejection that the floor below me preceded.

Why was it that every time I felt as though something was beginning to make sense, when every thing was going to be okay- that someone was there to knock the security blanket from my already mangled grasp? Where the hell was my peace? Would I ever know anything other than the intense bitterness that stung the inside of my chest and burned cruelly on my pallete? Step by step the increased pace of my body was lost to me as my limbs shifted into place and I leaned slightly bringing myself into the familiar position. My mind raced with the unyielding questions as the school began to physically blur, my hands slipped securely into the soles of my shoes as they glided back and forth against my quickening body.

My breath felt stifled and my chest tight. As if I was being smothered by the questions. I was suffocating. I hated it. I hated him. My eyes burned, but blinking back the sting of moisture at the corners of my eyes was easy as I increased my pace again and the familiar realm of flight graced me. The air whistled around my body, hissing in my ears as everything- all my hate and anger, betrayal, and sorrow melded together and faded into the evanescent descent of instinct. My feet carried me swiftly from my problems-

from my pain. And I was willing to let them take me.

Running was safe, running was familiar. It's all I'd ever done. I was provided with a brief glimpse of myself as a child, my legs pumping swiftly as I sprinted and ducked through the canopy of lush green behind the inn.

Even then, I mused. Running from mother, when she'd raise her hand in that familiar beckoning of her own sorrow and hate. When I expectedly never met her quota of the good daughter status, and by default failed her in every way.

My tears came faster now, but they were victim to my uncanny speed and fell unnoticed in the wind of my movement. Arms pumping furiously forward as my legs bent in the familiar arch of a dead sprint- shooting out over and over and propelling me forward in a flight only I knew. I'd always pulled my power when it came to running, it was by far the largest margin of skill I'd ever beaten that dumbass man by, but I went on letting him think he was better than me. I'd even regrettably given him the key to flying the same way I did, but Shotaro could never be able to reach this insane pace I was sustaining.

This bounding speed that emaciated all conceivable thought from my mind, came at the price of misery. I knew very well that these runs I let my body take me for, were mainly product of my own _need _for them. To relieve myself of the burden of thinking. That was one thing the boy did not need. He did not _need _to run, he liked it. The speed, the freedom, but I knew somewhere deep inside he would never appreciated the escape the way I did.

I sucked in a painfully dry breath through my nose as the hair against my forehead whipped backward off my face and the copper strands billowed against the nape of my neck. Testament to my speed. I let my eyes slip shut and conjured a familiar wooded path from my mind, a golden haired boy smiling welcomingly at the end of it. My eyes snapped back open and I doubled my stride.

The constant hum of my fluttering heartbeat against the hollowed inside of my aching chest comforted my raging mind. Suddenly there was nothing but the narrowed out view of the path in front of me. Of the crowd I was approaching. Three boys, five girls- two boys pressed against the wall joking, a disparaged girl- books dropped haphazardly on the hallway floor, the four other girls and remaining boy occupying the very middle of her path.

My eyes found a clear path and I pushed the muscles of my thighs and calves into overdrive as the boyish girl bent, unknowingly of my presence, to retrieve her book. Her form crouched and like a signal of approval I bounded that last stride and bent low, propelling myself from the spot right behind her, clearing the length of her figure and continuing on ignorant to the uproarious wind that swept a wayward notebook page into the face of the player in the middle of the hallway and lifted each of the skirts of the bystanding women. Including that of the crouched homely girl- whom was sporting a questioningly trendy lacy number.

* * *

The playboy managed to peal the suffocating page of notes from his face in a sort of display of derision with it, before being graced with the racy image of the bent, exposed girl before him. He stared blankly at the surprisingly supple bottom of his supposedly "homely" classmate to find that she didn't seem at all "homely". In fact- he mused as he swiped offhandedly at the top of his lip, that came back bloodstained- she seemed a new viable interest. Even if she was his childhood acquaintance, and had an appearance reminiscent of a boys, he felt so oddly enthused by this one static view of Tsukasa Kozuki's person being shifted so… enormously by those black lacy panties.

_In plus_ he smirked, moving easily from the pack of females hovering around him, _Ryuji Shirogami was NOT taking no for an answer._

Chancing a pinch at that supple ass of her's, he was immediately granted a bruising uppercut and vivacious holler of-

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING YA DAMN PERVERT?"

Smirking into the maelstrom of those violet eyes, burning a challenge into his own, the dirty blond playboy felt an exciting jolt at her unexpectedly fiery nature. Oh yes, Ryuji liked this woman already.

* * *

Unaware of the probable relationship my running had just sparked, I continued on, clearing obstacle after obstacle. My jumps, practiced and precise, expression serene and unheeded. I felt somewhere in the back of my mind that running in a skirt as short as the one I was sporting was not the wisest choice, but then none of these men had ever held any sort of interest for me anyway.

And even if they were, then fine. This was my element, my place and nothing could shake me from my mindset then. My footfalls fell like drum beats at a steady quick pace and I felt as if I was heralding in some cinematic score, like I was beating the music of war in my own way. Singing a different tune and letting my anger and emotion fuel my aching legs forward, I found a cause and I was battling for something.

For myself, because I was proud in some form of the word and it swelled so deeply in me that I had broken free- reclaimed some piece of a person I'd never let myself become familiar with. This was me. Mogami Kyoko. I was hurt and maybe a little lost.

But now, this pace and this path was my own. Nothing could deter me from destination.

* * *

_This is my life._

* * *

The pace of her legs swiftly carrying her from the crowds of her peers blurred and in a second too soon she was gone. The spectators looked on in shock as the copper haired whirlwind sped by them the intense wind the only proof that a person had actually passed. Among those in the crowd was the school's American heartthrob Nick Beggart and feeling suddenly compelled- whether by his inherited inclination to comfort an obviously upset woman, or by the flush of competitiveness her speed had awakened- the blonde seventeen year-old had sprinted after her. He'd made it three inches from the fluttering fabric of that linen shirt, calling out to the freshman girl that seemed to glide over the marble of the school floors as if she were some ethereal being, before her form crouched lowly and she sprang quickly from his level clearing the second floor railing he hadn't anticipated.

* * *

_These are my steps._

* * *

Nick watched in blatant amazement as her lithe form leapt through the open air, landed and without so much as a breath continued as if she hadn't just jumped a floor down. Even as he smacked into the traitorous railing, he continued watching as the spritely girl took off, past the other students, through the throng of dillydalliers and out of sight.

He whistled to himself, or at least attempted with his now sore ribs and grabbed a close by freshman marveling at the same sight as him.

"She's fast." He stated simply.

"Uh, yeah." The shorter boy replied.

"Who is that _kid?" _Nick waved his hands in the general direction she had disappeared to.

"Uh, uhm her name is Mogami Kyoko." The uncomfortable boy muttered. Just like that Nick released him, taking a step downward, two steps at a time, and took off after her, a smirk on his face.

"Kyoko eh? Fuwa's elusive "trainer" then. It seems the teacher has much more potential than anyone thought." He grinned as he picked up pace, dodging bystanders and hurdling over obstacles in the same fashion she had been, albeit with less elegance, and kept one thought in mind as he followed the crowds of awed students.

The track team needed this girl, and they would have her.

* * *

_This day and the rest from now on are Mine._

* * *

My breath broke through my running high and a sudden wave of endorphins crashed down into me at the same moment my vision focused and it was as if colors had meaning again. They were bright, and it hurt. But it felt good for everything to not resemble the meek grey I was used to. The smell of shaven green earth became pungent in a good way and I sucked in a breath as my legs slowed their rapid strides.

My destination had lead me to the opposite side of campus to the large field that lay against the school stadium and housed the track and field facilities. The grass had recently been cut and finally as I stilled completely my breath calm but muscles burning ferociously beneath my skin, I could hear it clearly.

The sound of my own heart beat. Fueling my body for once, with no other incentive but itself. And I felt alive, for the first time in ages. I felt in my own way that I was living.

* * *

_Because now. I am finally free._

* * *

"_Missie_, you should be in class right now." The deep purveying voice of a stranger accosted my breathing and I whipped around an enormous apology on my lips as that dawned on me.

"I'm terribly sorr-" The picture I was met with though was not that of the PE teacher or an assistant principal, but instead the mysteriously dressed janitor of the academy. I recalled meeting him once before, he'd been the first adult I'd actually spoken to at this school, in fact he'd direct me to the examination room for scholarship students earlier this year. An oddly fit older man he was hardly forgettable with the somewhat characteristic mustache and brushed back black hair. He managed to make his janitorial uniform daper- how? I wasn't exactly sure. But the bedazzled cuffs and lining probably lended some atmosphere to the strange man.

He offered a smile and took the liberty of continuing the broken statement of mine by answering in kind.

"No, I feel as though you've realized something very important just now. Or at least I would hope so, seeing as how far you've gone to find your answer." He motioned a bit warily to my feet and I looked down to find my stockings torn in several places and my feet bloodied and scratched from barefoot running. I gasped at the sight and fidgeted a bit shyly, offering a sheepish smile to the exasperation of the janitor. He grinned at me and with an incomprehensible flourish of his dirtied rag he prompted.

"So Mogami-kun, did you find your answer?" The janitor asked. I felt silly, hell I felt a little more than silly confiding this in a janitor, but he seemed to genuinely care so I relented.

"Yes, yes I think I have- uh…"

"Takarada, Lory Takarada at your service _missie_."

I smiled at the older man and he stretched out a hand to properly greet me, I took the offered hand and gave a good shake, to which he laughed at. We stood a moment more smiling calmly on this sunny perfect day, reveling in the fact that he was a janitor and a dashingly dressed one at that, and I was somewhat of a neurotic teenager, but a freethinking one.

The moment however passed quickly as what sounded like a stampeded sounded behind us. I turned oblivious to what would greet me. An entire cavalry led by the track teams one and only American student was barreling toward us at breakneck speed and I felt just slightly nauseated by their intimidating approach. What had I gotten myself into?

Blood draining from my face I turned to the janitor keen on making an escape, but he met my anxious gaze with an encouraging smile. He winked meaningfully and turned away marching back toward the school grounds as I stood their on the track field and let the entire team overtake me. I hadn't expected the overzealous leader of the pack to continue his approach and then suddenly lift me into the air. My indignant squawk of shock was a testament to that. He put me down clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, boy. That is quite a pair of legs you've got Kyoko. And let me say that none of us would've even given Fuwa Sho the time of day had we known what a trainer he had. You've guarantied a spot for yourself on our team. What do you say, Kyoko?" His eyes glittered and he spoke so enthusiastically and so quickly that I almost found it hard to be miffed at his extremely familiar manner of speaking to me.

Almost.

"Beggart-san, it's "Mogami-san." And I will have to refuse your proposition. I apologize." I felt bad as the enthusiasm in his posture fell away completely at my rebuff. He opened and closed his mouth in wonder a few times before giving a short breathless laugh and speaking.

"But. Why?" His simple question made everything so utterly simple. Why would I refuse? This was the perfect chance to plot my revenge on Shou, I could overtake him easily. Grab his spot as top track athlete. I could demolish him, and yet. I didn't feel so compelled to… at least not yet. My long pause alerted him to my own confliction and he stepped closer to me bending a little to compensate for our height difference.

"Kyoko, if it's about Fuwa I am positive- absolute even- that he couldn't possibly outshine you there." The comment stung in a way that he most likely hadn't meant it to, but I flinched away nonetheless. That was why I couldn't join the team. It would be too easy. I had always known I won in the realm of running, and resorting to using this one thing that ?I had for myself against the ignorant punk was like laying out the fact that he beat me in every other aspect.

Who would survive regardless of his record.

_He would._

Who had a plethora of friends and support to fallback on.

_He did._

Who would be hurt ultimately by the shallow attempt at revenge?

_I would._

I shook my head in the negative and made eye contact with Nick, my eyes firm and unshakable.

"No, I'm sorry Beggart-san. I love running, more than I could possibly portray to you, but if I join your team now. It wouldn't be for the right reasons." His eyes downcast and he nodded in understanding a bit of worry in those clear blue eyes. I smiled- he wasn't a bad guy.

"Alright. But Kyoko, I'm only giving you this season off. Next season you won't be so lucky, and I'm quite persistent." He grinned, winking at me as he turned back to the remaining track members hyped by the prospect of a new member.

Watching him and his dejected team mates trek back to the school grounds I firmed up my spine and decided.

I will get revenge on Shotarou my own way, without sacrificing what little I have left. I will take him down in every other aspect, and then when he's begging on his knees, pleading his case- I'll toss him away in the same fashion.

My determined smile stuck with me even as I re-clasped the buckles of my oxfords and reentered the school. Even as I opened the door to my last class of the day, all the way up until I met the ticked off gaze of my homeroom teacher, tapping an irritated finger against his podium as I slid the door shut behind me shakily.

_Oh shit._

His glare was indefinitely more toxic than that smile of his and I wondered briefly where the hell all of my mojo from the week before had gone. My legs stayed just above quivering as I made my way to my seat at the back of the class. I ran a hand through my wind swept hair and sat, ignoring my inner berating of the fact that I had yet to apologize to the man for my entirely unwarranted behavior.

The classroom was still as silent as when I walked in and noticing for the first time I glanced around meeting the shocked faces of the rest of the room. It seemed my appearance change had spread by word of mouth, because some seemed to have this look on their face as if expecting as much- just not THAT much. I sighed and turned to the front of the room, my notebook out, hand poised to write and finally the silence was broken by the steady strokes of chalk on the board.

"Well, it is nice of you to join us Mogami-san. And I speak for all of us when I say that for a moment I hadn't recognized you. It is quite a change you've made." He spoke in an easy tone and when I looked up he was smiling, but it was _that _smile. The one he used when he was faking being polite. My stomach lurched as he levied those stormy green eyes on me as he turned from the board and set the chalk down. My face paled I'm sure when I read the quote written there. Another English one.

* * *

_ Vanity can easily overtake wisdom. It usually overtakes common sense._

-_Julian Casablancas_

* * *

He smiled that dazzling, sparkling, nausea inducing smile and I felt the small demons in my head cry out in pleasure from the tantalizing darkness of his aura. The handsome teacher looked from the board to me and then back to the board and increased the intensity of that eye crinkling smile of his as he addressed me.

"We can only hope that's not entirely true, yes Mogami-san?" He prompted and I nodded immediately my cheeks drained of color. He turned away from me after giving a pointed nod and addressed the class entirely an easy smile stretching his lips. He seemed so domesticated again.

"Well, then class. This will be the topic today. The presence of Vanity and possibly other humanistic traits in political workings of European leaders and how it affected their choices and interactions. Get creative class, I don't want repetitive droning on these essays."

"Awh, what? There's an essay?" Ishibashi Yuusei questioned with a groan and Sensei chuckled, walking over and plopping the prompt down on the groaning boys head. The class giggled and he further explained the essay.

Zoning out I waited for the prompt to reach my desk, I already had a political figure in mind to work my essay around. The idiotic English ruler had upset quite possibly the entire balance of peace in his entire country after numerous detrimental civil wars in his Vain pursuit of a male heir. I could tell this would be fun, ripping this stupid Henry apart with my analysis of his self serving separation of church and state and the years of internalized civil conflict in England thanks to it. My academic pursuit of satisfaction was stinted though, when no slip of paper reached me. I looked up expectantly and everyone else in the room was scribbling away studiously to the tune of the political question.

The only one looking my way was Sensei. I made to raise my hand, but he shook his head in response and beckoned me forth with the wave of his finger and a completely blank face. I balked, but had no time to communicate this as he turned and walked from the room.

Taking a moment to deliberate the danger of this situation and running through all the worst possible situations.

Like how he could flay me the moment I walked through that door, academically strip me of my clout and fry me alive. I shivered and gazed longingly at the window as if I could escape through it, fly away and never return.

But I remembered. I remembered that I had been the one to fuel this bad blood between Sensei and myself. And I knew very well that I would have to be the one to absolve it. I shut my own fears away and stood soundlessly from my desk, intent on the door.

I slid open the door, stepped out into the hallway and looked around not spotting the man immediately.

"Mogami-san." I stifled a yell as he spoke just to the far right of me, poised on a window seat, comfortably watching me with amusement in his eyes from my jumpy state. I half glared and turned to him, and before he could speak I through myself at his feet feeling my face already redden from remembering the reason I was apologizing.

"Tsuruga-Sensei I was to apologize profusely for my behavior the other day. Regardless of my own personal issues my conduct was out of line, and you had done nothing to warrant as much. I am so sorry. Really." I rambled off and stayed bowed before him, practically kissing the ground as I awaited his firm scolding. It did not come however. Instead I heard a short gasp of breath and then something muffled. And then I heard it again. My aura darkened immediately as I registered the sound.

He was laughing.

I wanted badly to raise myself from prostration and stomp away from this infuriating man, but I stayed low remembering that I had warranted such a response. He hated me now, enough to laugh out loud at my attempt at an apology and no one could be blamed for it, but me. Hell he was probably going to just give me detention for the rest of my li-

"Ah, Mogami-san forgive me. But you took the words right out of my mouth." He pulled me steadily from the floor then and his eyes sparkled in amusement, not a cloud in those forest green eyes. He smiled genuinely and took a step back, bowing slightly to which I opposed greatly.

"I'd like to also apologize the other day for my rude behavior. I had no idea that you were experiencing such- uhm, personal issues outside of school. It was wrong of me to blatantly bring things up in class. I am sorry Mogami-san." He explained, a bit of a sheepish smile on his face as he glazed over the fall out between Shou and I. I stared long and hard at him as I reasoned to myself that he must have known then- and I remembered my run in with him at the inn as well. I sucked in a breath at that.

"Is that why you were there this weekend?" I asked quietly, looking up at him beneath my furrowed brows. He paused and ran a hand through his mocha- colored hair, sighing he answered.

"Yes, Fuwa-san called school a few days before and alerted us to your change of residence. The sudden change was worrying, so Yashiro-Sensei sent me to speak with Fuwa-san." He explained around a forced smile. It seemed like a lie, but I couldn't reason to myself why he'd lie about the subject so I nodded sadly.

"Sorry, for the inconvenience." I abated quietly. His gaze snapped back to me and I heard his quick intake of breath as if I had slapped him. His hand came down on my shoulder then and I the contact struck me as so foreign I must've looked like an idiot- so blank faced.

"Mogami-san thi-you aren't an inconvenience. You are my student, it is my job to worry and make sure you are okay." He reassured me steadily and I believed him. His clear green eyes accosted my depression and his words filled me with a bit of warmth. I smiled back and he continued.

"If there is anything wrong- at home or here- if _anyone_ is giving you any trouble- my office is right down the hall from Yashiro-Sensei. You come talk to me okay?" He didn't relent in his determined gaze and I laughed a little to myself at the change he could exhibit. A single perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in regard to my humor and I offered.

"I just, I thought you would hate me after I was so insolent. I never imagined you'd want me to confide in you." I admitted feeling a little shy.

He smiled and told me that my apology had made all the difference, and that he need not stay angry at someone who apologized twice. I marveled at his reasoning and thought to myself.

_Wow, so this is the difference between real adults and us._

He gazed softly at me after our conversation had reached the end, and I smiled offering my hand in the same way Lory had to me an hour ago.

"Hello Tsuruga-Sensei. My name is Mogami Kyoko, I'll be in your care this year." I smiled lightly and his much larger hand slipped around mine, enclosing it firmly as he shook.

"I'm sure it will be a _pleasure_ Mogami-san, so long as you aren't notoriously late to class." He laughed when my face lit up and I sputtered another apology.

* * *

My life seemed to be not nearly as bleak as I'd made it out to be last week, so many surprising things had happened today alone. And I was for once, perfectly content with the change of events. And the promise of a no doubt interesting tomorrow.

* * *

**TBH this is probably my favorite chapter.**

**anyway.**

**I don't get how so many people last time didn't get the Tokyo Crazy Paradise reference.**

**If you haven't read Nakamura's original hit manga, I will literally FIND YOU. do it NAO!**

**Sid**


	6. Chapter 6: The Doormat Dormancy

**GAH I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL BTDUBS GUIZE, anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Doormat Dormancy **

_And in that moment sparks and harps play out  
A sweeping melody through fog and fantasy  
And in that moment there's an honesty instinctive and pure but  
It departs like it came, rapid and bearing no more  
Than fleeting ecstasy of natural harmony._

_ "The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit"- La Dispute_

* * *

"Kouchou-sensei how would you like to proceed concerning _this_?" The question resonated through the seated man as he gazed forlornly from his perch atop the gaudy throne, tapping the thick manila folder against his downturned lips.

He could not wait any longer, he was sure after he'd left the girl to the grasps of the track teams star runner that she'd embark on the wonderful reaches of athleticism. But he'd no such luck. She was dormant it seemed. From what Nick had reported to him, the girl had no interest at the moment- No, rather she was being held back by something. Worse still she'd completely gone under his radar. Before, the girl had been traceable, never predictable, but in the very least she followed a pattern.

Now, was an entirely different story. He could find her nowhere after the classes of the day finished. He worried. She'd always been a very active student, now when the bell rang she was off like a bullet rushing toward the gates to the freedom of the outside world. Truthfully it scared him.

He knew of her past, very well of it in fact. She'd been the very first scholarship student he'd admitted into his academy and he was fully aware of her broken home and the rough details of her estrangement to her foster family.

To be frank he was worried. He'd somehow developed a soft spot for the gal, he needed to be sure the child would flourish as he knew she could.

With a sigh the mustachioed man leaned back in the chair, the back creaking with his weight. He turned to his vice principal a look of determination on his usually cheery features. He gazed once more at the report on his desk.

_Fourth absence this week. Eighth tardy this month. Sleeping in class often. _

These were purely uncharacteristic behaviors for the girl. Thus his worry deepened. What could cause this suddenly erratic behavior she exhibited? The last six months had been a steady decline in focus. Was the girl finding the pressures of independent living too unmanageable? Was she working several jobs?

He pressed a palm to his tired eyes and rubbed the aching sensation of tire from them as he stubbed his cigar.

"Make an appointment with her on Monday, first thing in the morning. I will save her candidacy as a scholarship student. It is time to set _that _into motion." His deep voice reverberated against the luxuriously decorated walls, the gold linings of the roman tapestries on the walls highlighting his dominance in the crisp white toga, wrapped exuberantly with the folded sash of gold. The other inhabitant of the room kneeled, bowing his head of sienna curls to the emperor like man- all the more emphasized by the bowing man's less elaborate toga.

"Understood, Takarada-Kouchou." Lory smiled at the still bowed man and tossed the still closed folder onto his desk. _Miss Mogami, I will be keeping you in this school. You are too valuable an asset to lose. _

* * *

If only the man knew just how right his assumptions were about the weight of independent living. Three jobs, two of which no one knew about. And if she had her way, no one would. The copper haired girl sashayed through the dark haze of the Kyoto cityscape her work duffle tucked securely against her side. She checked her watch anxiously as her pace doubled, cursing under her breath. If not for the earlier delay she wouldn't be risking a late entrance to her night shift.

And what a delay It was she berated herself.

* * *

The day had ended and she was already three steps out of the door calling a good natured farewell to the classmates from homeroom. She'd no doubt swung their personal vote on her part after the rocky beginning to the year. Kyoko Mogami was now less the tag along of the schools heartthrob and a gawking mystery all her own. Countless clubs had scouted her for her excellent physical abilities, only further punctuated by her unbeatable Phys. Ed. records, but all had been turned away by the seemingly busy girl. She hadn't the time most days to even listen to the pleas of her peers, as she was twelve paces ahead of them most often calling a misguided apology and a quick dismissal over her shoulder as she mounted her mountain bike and rode off in a thunderous exit.

There was speculation amongst the peers she was less popular with that she was juggling inappropriate jobs in the city. That she perhaps was dating older men for money to copay her expenses. Countless amounts of baseless rumors that oddly enough passed through the ears of her childhood friend with neither affirmation or denial. It was another strange adjustment the general population had to make.

Shou Fuwa, seemed to have run himself into a funk. His grades the first semester nose dove into less than sparkling waters and his running, as a result, paid for it. To keep up his impeccable reputation he'd taken up self-study, but there was something utterly infuriating about the task and the tediousness of having no one to simply explain things when he didn't get them. He spent a good portion of his scheduled time for running, studying instead. The long nights he pulled in order to substantiate his understanding of his studies yanked at the already tightly wound chain that was his stability. He was getting tired. No one could tell, he was confident, but his scores were lower, his pace was slower. The carefully tended flame of his ego was diminishing with each passing day it felt. Regardless of the dime a dozen girls that threw endless praises in order to stoke the stubborn flame, it had begun to ice over. Ever since she left, he'd been a tad lack luster, his closest fangirls noticed a slight dimming effect, but instead blamed it on highschool stress.

The pseudo blonde teen stood in front of the posted exam scores and grit his teeth heavily as one name trumped his defiantly.

_Mogami Kyoko_

_Fuwa Shou_

She'd gained herself a name in their school after her outrageous declaration of revenge. "_Yousei"- _they called her, a nickname coined after Nick recounted the sight of her running to the freshman newbies on the track team. He had emphasized her focus, the sheer bliss she displayed when she ran as being the cousin of flight. So at peace, so untouchable. He'd scoffed and the god damn American had glared over the tops of the rest of his team members, finding his gaze and locking it in place as he spoke his next warning.

"You could _All _learn a thing or two about dedication from that girl. Her running completely gives over the individual to the action. Her place is there, though she won't be joining us this year for personal reasons, I intend to convince the "_sprite"_ of her participation in our team next season." The word confused a good number of the other's as to what Nick was referring to with the English spoken word, but Shou knew. He knew of **sprites** and **fairies**, **kings** and **queens**, **princesses**, **princes** all of that garbage Kyoko had fed him about her dreamy notions. He got the reference and his indignation with the captain of their team increased with his implication of the girl in such terms.

"Sp-uh-rai-tuh?" A shorter chestnut haired male in front of him asked and Nick laughed, looking away from Shou.

"Uh, ah what's the word for it? A- a…" He trailed off for a moment then tapped a fist against his other palm.

"_Yousei_"

And so the nickname had stuck. The furtiveness of it decreased though as the "sightings" began to occur. Instances when she was running late or when she needed to think, she'd be on the run. It was even rumored that sometimes she'd be caught running the track of their campus toward the dusk of twilight. She'd be there and then- she'd disappear, her flight was evanescent, and so she became known as the sprite of Ohara High.

* * *

He told himself he didn't care.

* * *

And he didn't. However she spent her days was of no consequence to him, so Shou buried the niggling ache in his chest at night and fought through the nostalgic burn everytime he let his body fall into proper stance. Her words ghosting over his conscience, haunting his movements as he sprang forth from starting position. Her voice, whispering through his memory.

_Crouch low. _

_Breathe, slow and steady._

_Close out the world. Your movement fluid._

_Nothing else matters_

_because you can fly._

The mantra was his prayer, he said it in his head before every race, at every practice to substitute _her _voice. But he didn't let himself think it was because of her, because she had left.

because it wasn't.

It wasn't that at all.

His gaze drifted lazily through the throng of his peers, particularly his female fans as they herded around him excitedly. He used to love this part of the day, well he still did, but somehow the girls seemed much more annoying than he had remembered. One always fighting with another over who'd walk his way home with him, yanking his sinewy limbs this way and that all the while ranting in that yipping tone. Jesus, Christ he was going to lose it if this puppy didn't let go of his damn sleeve.

"SHOU-CHAN WANTS TO WALK HOME WITH ME!" Her high screech grated his nerves and he yanked his limbs from the two bickering dogs, before either could say anything.

"I'm not going home today." He grunted, stomping off without a second glance as the two called after him. He slung his pack over his shoulder as he languidly made his way to the track field. He was particularly restless today, all he wanted was to run. He needed to get himself away from his thoughts.

The hill to the track loomed before him before he knew it and the blonde grinned slightly to himself, intent on sprinting up the damn thing. Call it a warm-up. Unfortunately, near vertical sprinting isn't exactly the smartest way to go about things after he'd skipped lunch. He pressed on regardless his muscles burning with that welcomed ache that numbed his mind and filled his veins with the slight elation of demi flight.

Reaching the apex of the hill all too soon, the boy was tempted to collapse on the lush grass of the field. He was stopped though. By a sight he all but abhorred.

In the thousand some odd students attending his school, Shou questioned incredulously why it had to be _her _he just happened to stumble upon. It had been months since they'd seen eachother. In fact, he didn't even recognize the form of this girl. She seemed to assured, so definite in nature. So independent the way she defied the limits of her body, pushed readily against the struggling gusts of winter breath that whipped around her semi-long copper mane and swept her lithe limbs through that same gust as if she were a seagull riding down that current of air.

As if she were flying.

For a brief moment Shou didn't feel anything but the dull pang in his chest as his own brown orbs came up and locked onto the pulsing gold of her eyes. They gleamed brightly in the sun and the most miraculous thing happened then. A mere twitch of the lips and then a full blown upturn that belied her joy.

She smiled. Brightly. She was happy. About what, he didn't know but her face was split with that same grin as she paused in her strides abruptly and fished something from the back pocket of her tight fit jeans. A small device procured in her hand was lighting and buzzing, shooting out some sort of soft tinkling.

A cell phone. He realized as she picked up said phone. He felt slightly jarred by this new discovery, she hadn't had a phone even when she was by his side, so then what did she need it for now? The question irked him and he found himself sidling closer, staying close to the tree line to avoid being seen. Best not to make contact, she was no doubt a vicious species.

Leaning against the tall oak, he pressed himself closer and picked up on her excitable talking.

"You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you again this week!" She gushed into the light purple device a wide smile lighting her features and a light flush of rose dusting her cheeks just enough that he could tell it wasn't because of her exercise. Shou's fists clenched at his sides and he fought to regulate his now harsh breathing.

"I can't wait until tonight. No, stop teasing me!" She giggled frivously into her cell, waving a hand at the semi-present person on the other line. Laughing for a moment she grinned and nodded to herself.

"Got it, I'll make sure I wear _that…_ I know how you adore it." She giggled again in a flirtatious voice Shou had never heard coil her tone. He grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he took a step from the tree break and advanced on the oblivious girl. She ended the call with a sweet farewell and a meaningful look at the cells screen, her eyes soft and mouth sweet with the promise of meeting someone.. new.

He hadn't realized he'd gotten within such a distance to her until he was hovering just outside her realm of motion. The shadow that passed over the smiling gals head then alerted her to the presence of someone. The smile still plastered on her face she turned to the person behind her a blinding grin on her face and an apology on her lips. She wouldn't be joining any sort of clubs this semester aga-

Her eyes locked with that familiar hazelnut brown and the elation of her short phone call evaporated instantly. Her gaze flamed briefly before it died down to a less intimidating simmer. Her jaw set firmly and the copper-haired girl, without a word whipped around in the opposite direction briskly gliding away on the balls of her feet- ever the portrait of elegance.

She was a good twenty steps from his god forsaken presence, before something halted her movement. His rough grip on her upper arm constricted and he yanked her back into his form, forcing her to stumble backwards in a moment of shock. Her eyes widened before her pupils shrank infinitesimally, they were slits she was sure by then.

Who did this bleached Casanova knock-off punk think he was?

Kyoko caustic with the already escalating anger that boiled beneath her skin, didn't spare a moment to steady herself and instead turned into the arrogant boy. He brought her in just close enough and she forced her palms flat against his collar, shoving him violently from her.

The sneer that twisted her lips as she gazed at him, was much, much different than the smile she'd been showing to someone else just before. Shou felt all the calamity of that fact hit him square in the chest and infuriated he wished to throw this discontent back at her.

They stood at a stalemate, no words had even been exchanged yet and already this was a full out war. Then again, Shou should have thought twice about expecting anything less than just that. This girl had gone stark raving mad, had declared revenge. On him. It was laughable.

Because she was winning.

Just like that, she broke his weighted gaze with a derisive scoff and the swish of her hair was the ballad that played her out.

* * *

**It wasn't over yet, not if he could help it. So he resorted to the only thing he knew. **

* * *

"Thought you'd learned from your stupidity little Kyoko." He drawled, a hateful smirk adorning that pretty face of his.

* * *

**Belittling her.**

* * *

Kyoko paused, midstep and swung back on her heel, cocking to one side to address the boy. She merely glared at him and bit her tongue to avoid falling into his idiotic trap. He was trying to bait her, she knew.

"Love. Thought you'd said you'd learned just how fucking pointless it is. Especially for you." He jabbed unflinchingly, his steps bringing him closer to her.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Her gruff question hung in the air as Shou circled her like a vulture. He smirked haughtily and flitted his perfect, thin fingers through the wispy strands of hair that fell about her neck. Her face blanked as he advanced again, invading her personal space. His breath shelled hot, over the cusp of her cartilage and he whispered his insults gruffly into her head.

"Stupid girls, will be stupid I guess. Eh, Kyoko? Do you honestly find so much pleasure in slaving yourself for someone else. You know if you miss it that much. I'd be willing to take you b-ACK!" The whisper was stomped out violently by the well aimed heel of the copper-haired teen. Shou cussed colorfully as he hopped to and fro in pain. She stomped on his toe, oh fuck it hurt like hell.

The furious beauty growled and shoved the prone boy again, landing him flat on his ass before she squatted over his fallen form and fisted both ends of his collar in her dainty hands. She sneered loathingly at him and an odd fact occurred to Shou just then as his childhood friend became suddenly close and personal about her point.

Kyoko was disturbingly hot when she was mad.

"Listen here you blabbering imbecile. I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about so stop wasting my time and your own. We're done here, Shotaro." Her commanding tone was a slight turn on and even with that acknowledgement Shou was veritably pissed with her dismissal after months of not seeing eachother.

"What about your God damn revenge? Hah Kyoko? D'jya Chicken out when you figured you couldn't win?" He grinned triumphantly, but miscalculated his jibe as the girl grinned back at him all the grudges and cold calculation of that smile injecting ice into his veins.

"As I recall Shoutaro, I've been quite fruitful in my own prospects, or have you forgotten Mr. Secondplace?" She grinned manically as his own expression fell into an undeniable frustration.

With that she pulled away and gathered her duffle. Tapping on her normal shoes she made her way from the still seated male throwing an extra warning his way in the form of a one finger symbol over her head.

The boy gawked in disbelief as the girl strode away her hips swinging naturally with her stride.

When the hell had his childhood friend become such a badass?

* * *

If not for that piece of sh- crap's deterrence she wouldn't have been running fifteen minutes behind schedule for her night shift at L07EM3. She'd stumbled across the bar after job hunting for weeks in those early months of self funding. The owner was a notorious playboy, but he was willing to hire her for her reasons and really wasn't so bad now that she knew him.

* * *

Kijima Hidehito

27 years old.

He'd been the number one host for years in Osaska's Namba district and after some sort of falling out with the clubs owner he'd taken his savings and opened this bar. She'd never asked any other details of his life, other than what he himself had divulged, but Kyoko knew he wasn't a bad guy. Unlike her retarded childhood friend, her boss was less of a total assface to the girls he went out with, and most often his ex's stayed friends with him.

* * *

Her steps sounded harshly against the slightly damp pavement of the dark Kyoto alleyway as she ruffled through her duffle again and procured the key to the back door he'd awarded her, well aware of her need to change after school.

The lock jangled open with a bit of urging on her part and she swung the door opened quickly scaring the living spirit out of the poor man passing innocently in front of it.

Speak of the devil.

"You're late Kyoko-chan." He deadpanned and she grinned sheepishly a slight tinge to her cheeks as he crossed his arms.

"Gomen, Hidehito-san I-"

"Kyoooooko-chan, how many times must I tell you it's Kijima. You make me feel like an old man." He whined pitifully and she giggled lightly, taking that as a sign that she was forgiven for her tardiness.

She hurried into the locker rooms she shared with two other coworkers'. Two whom she'd grown to love dearly after the months they'd spent together. Slipping her tight black mini on over her bright pink tights she grinned to herself as she recalled the conversation from earlier with one of said beloved women.

* * *

"_Mo, what took you so long?" The irritated voice of her best friend filtered through the line and her expression brightened immediately._

"_Gomenasai Moko-san, I was in the middle of exercising, and didn't notice."_

"_Hmph, so you go off and exercise alone after feeding me all those godforsaken sweets last week. You are going to make me fat and stay skinny!" She berated her and Kyoko laughed. _

"_Mo, anyway Chiori told me you'll be covering her shift tonight? You sure about that? Friday nights are hell." Her friend warned her good naturedly, Kyoko smiled warmly at proof of her friend's affection._

"_You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you again this week!" She exclaimed to the other and she could tell Kanae was blushing by her sputtered response._

"_Y-you stupid girl! That isn't what I was saying!"_

"_I can't wait until tonight." The ginger-haired girl giggled into the cell, elated at getting to spend time with the black haired beauty again._

"_Mo I might just call-in today for that!" She threatened her playful tone clearly ringing through. Kyoko pleaded with her friend._

"_No, stop teasing me!" They'd hardly gotten to see each other the previous week because of their mismatched schedules._

"_Humph, whatever. Remember not to wear that god-awful ankle-skirt this time. It makes you look like a Yankee, don't think you can get out of the standard __**pink**__ tights. If I've got to wear them, so do you!" Kanae grumbled over the line and over the tinkling sound of her friends giggling._

"_Got it, I'll make sure I wear that… I know how you adore it." Kyoko teased referring to the mini skirt her friend had picked out for her last week on a shopping trip of theirs. Kanae sputtered into the phone and complained indignantly of the way she'd phrased the statement._

"_Mo, you make me sound like some dirty pervert." She grumbled and Kyoko laughed good naturedly into her hand. _

"_I will see you tonight Kyoko. Don't be late, that stupid man gets so fussy if you aren't here on time." Kyoko smiled at that. Hidehito-san always got so worried over her, especially when she worked at nights. Kanae on more than one occasion implied that he may have a thing for her, but Kyoko didn't think that to be true, rather to her he seemed to be projecting to some sort of brotherly protectiveness over her. She reasoned this to herself because of their very glaring age difference, but also because he was a very obvious playboy and the man undeniably had a swagger of his own. If he wanted a woman, she was sure it wouldn't be anyone of her caliber. _

_With a small content sigh she bid her lovely friend farewell promising to not bring any deadly sweets, and to travel safely. _

* * *

Her friend was so wonderful, always so bashfully worrying for her. She knew very well Kanae was a rough around the edges girl, but what mattered was still very clear to her. She had been the first person of the same sex, excluding _Okaa-san_ who had berated her of the dangers of working the times she did. Who pressed her, regardless of their unfamiliarity at the time to spill out her heavy burdens and relieve just a bit of the sadness that twisted her lips unknowingly.

And when she had, the black haired beauty had breathed harshly and bent forward, the barrier that was Kyoko's hesitance and Kanae's stubbornness had caved bringing her gently into the arms of the softly crying woman. The normally borderline stoic woman had cracked along with her voice and she spoke in a nasally grumble, affected slightly by her own tears.

"It's hard. _You've _had it hard. But you're brave, and you'll make it. I know you will, because you rush through those doors, day in and day out and stumble to school the next morning, never even considering that you may need a break, but never giving in and it's something both of us understand _Kyoko, _we know. And we worry, because you need to slow down. You're pushing yourself. " The small girl had tremble within the comfort of her friends arms and had nodded obediently, tears gathering in the corners of her bloodshot eyes. She'd been on her forth sleepless night, when the exhaustion had finally dumped all its weight upon her, tossing her, slight and frail onto the ground; confining her to a consciousless state without her even feeling the anticipation of faint.

Her adoration of the cool beauty had started then, only trumped by her appreciation of Kanae's supreme effectiveness and professional attitude in her work place. She was the most popular bartender there, and though she blamed it on her beauty, Kyoko and everyone else in the building was well aware that it was the knockout combination of her attitude, skill and impeccable appearance that made the customers slaves to her serving.

Tying the small apron around her front Kyoko then bent to lace the high heeled boots on her dainty feet. Dressing up always took her a few extra moments, unlike the her co-workers she was indeed still very illegally working here. She intended to do whatever she could to ensure that her employer would never be prosecuted for hiring her. If that meant dressing in a manner she never would and adopting an entirely foreign countenance during her job, so be it.

Sliding the fake piercings into place, Kyoko looked at herself through the dependable presence of the mirror in front of her. She felt so foreign to her own appearance, a few altercations to her normal appearance and she was an entirely different person. But she felt the tell tale signs of recognition, enthused by her strawberry blonde locks. Sighing again she opened her locker and pulled out the extremely high quality wig that Hidehito-san had given to her early on, when she relayed her worries to him.

Slipping the cap over her head and tightening the secure combs at the back, Kyoko slid the particularly stubborn pieces of hair into place with her trusty comb. A touch of hair spray and some stylistic improvisation and she was complete.

Gazing back into the bright golden gaze of her reflection, Kyoko lowered her eyelids into a hazy half interested gaze, cocking her hip to the right and flipping her long platinum locks over her shoulder hotly. Tossing her packed belongings back into the locker, the girl gave a rough flick of her wrist and the metal box closed with a jarring slam.

The completely unrecognizable adaption of character glided, feral, from the dressing room and upon exit locked gazes with her startled employer. She gave him a sultry twist of the lips and glided past him.

* * *

Kijima told himself, time and time again, because he was aware that this was her way of getting through work best, that this was a persona she was ACTING AS, that the things she did to his heart were not purposeful. It was enough to give him, the prone older man he was, a god damn heart attack, but, he reasoned, if it helped the poor thing, than so be it.

* * *

The beat of her heels clicking along the polished floors resounded through the back hallway of the bar and throwing the "Employee's Only" door open the woman that paraded through her steps solidified. With a swift flick of her gaze toward the sassy bartender, she nodded in affirmation to the girl's brief smirk and picked up her first order at the meal window. Scanning the ticket quickly, she trashed it and slid the hot plates onto a tray, lifting easily and sashaying toward the noted table.

Reaching the small booth she accosted the speech of the two men easily with her approach. Shifting her weight onto one of her heeled feet and leaning just slightly toward the two very obvious college boys, tray still balanced evenly above her head.

"Order's up." She breathed easily, with that same fiery smirk. The two men sputtered in a rush to state their own orders and she gave a slow sultry laugh as she slid their orders in front of each of them without any prompting. They stared a little bewildered and she smirked again.

"You- "she pointed dauntingly at the taller of the two. An athletic looking male with light brown hair and a blush that said everything about his gaze was anything but decent, but nonetheless making an attempt.

"Were here last week, and ordered the same thing." With that she tucked her tray underneath her arm and swiveled on her heels, throwing a smoldering gaze over her shoulder she spoke.

"Enjoy your meal _boys_." She made the implication very clear that she viewed them very closely with children. Helped to staunch any of their unnecessary interest with her work persona. God knew, inside her own body the small fervently traditional teen railed against such behavior, but it brought business. And lots of it. She couldn't deny as much especially with the following whispers from the men as she left.

* * *

"_My god I didn't believe you. She's a babe. Nakatsu, how in the hell did you manage to find this place?"_

"_Noe C'mon, she's kind of becoming a living legend. Remember Nanba- sempai. He told me about this place a few weeks ago, said it was great and the girls that worked here were a-plus. And when he told me about her, the waitress he couldn't woo, I had to see it."_

"_You'd think he'd quit messing around after going off to college, but noooo. Jeez, do you even know her name?"_

"_Pshhhh of course, what do you think I am?"_

"_An idiot." The shorter male deadpanned. The other huffed in response and gulped down a portion of his drink._

"_In any case her name's-_

* * *

"**Setsuka! Order on 3-B"** The familiar gruff bark of her best friend snapped her from her slow departure, and suddenly her stride was back and her character weighted like lead in her veins. Setsuka was cool and calm, never faltering and she wouldn't be ruffled by some little boys fawning over her.

The tall pseudo blonde, strode evenly forward- her balance impeccable once more as she dipped gracefully to collect her burden. She lifted the thin tray above her shoulder, eyeing the decanter of Finnish Whiskey. It was quite the pricey brand and whoever had ordered it must've been quite the spender considering he bought the entire thing. Spotting the pair from before, ogling her backside as her hips swung in her natural stride, Setsuka smirked as she reached the specified 3-B.

Fawn all they want, she was in no way inclined to give one single shi-

* * *

**SHIT.**

* * *

Kyoko fell back into her body with a force so cataclysmic that she physically staggered backward on the stiletto heels anchored to her small feet. She could feel the sweat build dangerously on her brow, her fingers twitched below the tray and her breath simply wouldn't expel from her permanently bloated lungs.

She wanted to run, to hide. To take flight and reclaim that ankle skirt, and definitely a much more conservative top then the corset ordeal she was bearing. Anything to hide her from those intrusive emerald eyes that had yet to look up from grading his papers at the small booth.

Stalled in her fright she glanced behind her to gauge the distance between herself and the bar, which she could most definitely take cover behind. In her measure though she locked gazes with her boss, and he offered a concerned tip of the head at her hesitance. Kyoko tensed in her shoes and deliberated the stakes of running now.

Shaking her head defiantly at her fear she smiled back at Kijima and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath.

_You are at work! Setsuka is at work! He will not recognize you! He does not know you!_

She took a shaky step forward and let Setsuka resume her place amongst her thoughts.

Her stride evened immediately with a sort of aloof arrogance and the afflicting sound of her heels clacking against the polished floors snapped the older man from his work. He turned up to regard her kindly, a smile stretching his handsome features as she arrived to deliver his order. Every intention to be a gentleman at all times- _she scoffed at such a man- or at least Setsuka did._

Somehow her character gave her a certain confidence that she was in the clear, the man wasn't even looking at her through that very fake smile of his. Setsuka, without speaking a word swung the tray to waist height and slid his personal decanter onto the table- offhandedly wondering what was driving the man to such a debilitating bottle. Sliding his accompanying tumbler off the tray, she broke the seal deftly on his bottle pouring a small amount of personal poison into the glass.

It was then that she felt it, sharp and heated on her skin- like the fierce crack of a whip her spine tingled at the striking presence of those emerald orbs. It was like they were shooting beams of heat at her; the waves fluctuated and burned holes in her miniscule skirt and top. Sliding obscenely from the sultry image of her bent over backside, to the graceful dip of her back, to the barely concealed contours of her back, all the way up her pallid neck and through her pseudo blonde strands. She could feel his gaze travel lazily over her and when she bent back upward, tray in hand, she confronted the somewhat frightening half lidded gaze of her home room teacher. She shivered unconsciously and the image of her respected teacher shattered with a purely immoral twist of his lips. Feeling her eyes widen impossibly in their sockets Kyoko took an uncomfortable step backwards her body unexplainably feverish. She breathed slowly and plastered on her default "guest-face" as she poised her tray in front of her and her posture straightened.

"Enjoy your meal sir, if you need anything else feel free to ask." She spoke curtly and spun quickly on her heels intent on stomping away from this obviously ravenous beast. She had no idea what was inciting such a look from the man, but she didn't intend to stick around to find out.

She was half a step in her retreat when a firm grip on her wrist accosted her movement.

"Actually. There is something else I'd like to know…-" His unnecessarily husky voice paused at a loss for her name.

"S-Setsuka!" Kyoko provided very shakily, not looking the man in the eyes, far to thrown off by his looming height and the speed at which he'd snuck up on her.

"Ah, Setsuka-chan. I'd like to know when you get off work." His husky voice hummed through her bones and quaked her fibrillating heart. She sucked in a gasp and turned slightly, she beckoned the presence of her other self like a desperate rain dancer.

Called forth, the essence of Setsuka slid easily into her master and snatched her wrist back immediately from the hungry beast in front of her. _How annoying._

"_That_ customer-san, is none of your business." She flaunted effortlessly, flicking a wristful of her soft blonde locks behind her shoulder. She fixed her even golds on his own emerald gaze and smirked at his still hooded orbs.

"In plus _Sensei, _is this really a place you should be caught flirting with _girls_." Setsu added with a well aimed jibe if the way his arm tensed and partially flinched from her body, was any indication. Seeing it as a victory the sultry girl sashayed from the man, unaware of the fatal mistake she'd made. Before she could travel far the same firm grip accosted her elbow this time, spinning her around with a hint of force.

Ready to open her mouth and unleash a string of hellish comments on the persistent man, Setsu was quieted as a sense of dread crept through Kyoko's body.

The sight she was greeted with was neither burning hunger, nor fear. It was- well it was demonic. His eyes bore unforgiving into her, his face darkened by the angle of the overhead light and his seething anger. She felt her legs tremble just slightly as the man's grip clamped down unforgiving as he glared down into her soul.

"I will be waiting till your shift ends. We have much to talk about, _Mogami-san."_ All the hellfire and brimstone of hell seemed to be promised in the statement,

and in the ferocity of his anger Kyoko was very sure she would be grilled over said fire.

* * *

**Uh OH, the demon that is angry Ren has been unleashed.**

**Will Kyoko face a torched death by a tsuruga-style grilling, or will she make her heroic getaway?**

**TBC**

**AGH SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MENTION:**

**The little tidbit about the player and the boyish girl, last chapter was a reference to another of Nakamura-sensei's works. Kudos if you can guess it, or rather if you got it. Oh and in case you were wondering the character Nick isn't actually an OC he's in the manga for all of like a page, but he's THERE! If you fellow SB-tards recall the foreign model who worked with Ren at the photoshoot right before the karuizawa/Reino arc- yeeeayuh that's him. He's sort of OC i guess though since I had to just kind of go with it, but WHATEVER I TAKE WHAT I CAN GET.**

**OH AND ALSO-**

**I will be including little breif episodes or appearances of characters from other manga's like in chapter 5. ****[haha there is one in this chapter] If you can guess right, you can contribute or request an appearance of one of your fav characters. ;)**

**And this isn't just for shits'n gigs it actually helps me stay pretty entertained myself while writing, so win win yeah?**

**SID**


End file.
